Survivor Husbands VS Wives
by Show Expert 1
Summary: The digidestine go on Survivor and go against the ones they love for one million dollars and to test their love if they can make it through without the other
1. Survivor

Two helicopters were flying towards an island out in Hawaii.

"Welcome to Hawaii." Jeff said. "In this season of Survivor we are going to test the bonds between the husbands and their wives. They will last 39 days while facing in challenges and whoever wins will win 1 million dollars and the ones that are competing are the digidestine so this will also prove if they can survive without their digimon. This is Survivor Husbands VS Wives." The helicopters touched down and the people came down. "Meet our contestants"

"T.K. and Mina"

"Tai and Mimi"

"Matt and Sora"

"Davis and Kari"

"Ken and Yolei"

"Joe and Jen"

"Izzy and Clare"

"Cody and Hannah"

All of them came out of the helicopters and were meeting Jeff.

"Welcome to Survivor everyone." Jeff said. "You all excited to be here."

"I am I've always wanted to go to Hawaii." Mimi said.

"Easy this isn't a vacation." Tai said.

"Yes now let's go into teams husbands go to the blue matt with the ox. Wives go on the pink matt with the crane. Inside the bags will be your color buffs." Jeff said. They all went to their matts and put on their buffs. "This is the first ever Husbands VS Wives."

"What are you serious?" Matt said.

"I can't go against Kari." Davis said.

"You just need to compete in separate teams until the merging of the tribes. Think of it as testing your love." Jeff said.

"Well if we can look at that way I'm fine with it." Kari said.

…

Kari-Wives tribe, Kindergarten teacher

"I don't like that I have to go against my husband Davis, but I think we both can make it until the merge."

…..

"Well here goes that boat behind you has supplies that will help you." Jeff said. "You have 1 minute to gather the supplies needed for your camp."

"Okay guys I have an idea." Joe said.

"Joe there's no time we're just going to have to go and grab what we can." Tai said.

…..

Tai-Husbands tribe, Diplomat

"We've got this in the bag I just hope Joe can keep up because he hasn't always been the strongest, but makes up for it with brains."

…

"Alright read?" Jeff said as they got ready. "Go!" They all ran for the boat and grabbed what they needed. "You need the stuff on that boat to help you survive in the wilderness." They were racing back and forth to the matts while they grabbed the things they needed. "30 seconds and it appears Matt and Davis are taking a few things from the wives."

"Hey no fair!" Clare said.

"10 seconds." Jeff said as they all hurried. "Time! Put everything down what you have on the matt will be what you keep. Well it seems the husbands played their wives."

"Hey I like to think of it as fooling with our wives." Matt said.

"Well here you go maps that will lead you to your camps." Jeff said as Mina and Tai took the maps. "Good luck to all of you and I'll see you at the immunity challenge." They all headed to their camps.

….

Husbands Day 1

The guys have just arrived and saw they hide a nice shady spot.

"Well this could work." Ken said.

"How come it's not up?" Davis said.

"We need to build first you ding dong." Matt said.

"Oh right." Davis said and they started to get to work.

…

Matt-Husbands tribe, Astronaut

"I don't even know why Davis is here since he's already a millionaire from those noodles he sells, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. I just hope he won't slow us down."

….

While the guys were working on building the bridge T.K. saw something in the food and when he took it out it was a note.

"No way a clue." T.K. whispered.

…

T.K-Husbands tribe, Novelist

"While everyone was working on building the camp I found a clue to a hidden immunity idol. That is great on the first day of this game."

…

"You've found a clue to the hidden immunity idol. The idol lies underneath where the forest and the sand connect and a leg is bent." The note said and T.K. snuck it down his pants.

….….

"I better be careful with this thing. When everyone else is done I'll go and find that idol so I won't draw suspicion." T.K. said to the camera.

….

Wives Day 1

The girls arrived and so far enjoyed the view they had.

"My god it's beautiful here." Jen said.

"Just wait until the storms come." Clare said.

"Uh where's our camp?" Mimi said.

"We need to build it." Sora said.

"The only thing I've ever built was the food I make on my show." Mimi said.

"Well just remember this isn't like your cooking show this is a game." Yolei said. "Now let's get building."

…

Mina-Wives tribe, Vet

"I'm ready for this and with animals out here that cause any problems I'll know what to do. I just hope I'm ready for something like this."

…..

"Hey Mina I hope you're ready to get that blonde hair of yours dirty." Jen said.

"I've dealt with sick animals I think I can handle this." Mina said.

…

Jen-Wives tribe, Dentist

"I know I'm friends with these girls and all, but they better not get in my way in this show because I'm in it to win it."

….

"Hey Kari you sure you want to do this we'll be against your brother and husband?" Clare said as they got done building the camp and went for the walk.

"I'll be fine this is my chance to prove to myself I can handle this stuff." Kari said.

"Well we each have a strong chance." Clare said.

"Lucky for us we have brains like you and Yolei." Kari said.

…

Kari- Wives tribe, Kindergarten teacher

"I can do this. I've always relied on my brother Tai and there were times I did with Davis, but now this is my chance to prove I can take care of myself."

…..

Husbands Day 1

The guys got done building their camp and were making a pack.

"Okay guys let's get one thing straight. No matter what we don't show mercy to the girls. Let's prove we can handle ourselves when our wives aren't around." Tai said.

"Think you can handle going days without giving Kari fun before bed Davis?" Ken joked and Davis blushed.

"Alright guys bring it in." Tai said as they brought their hands together.

"Guys RULE!" They said as they brought their hands in the air. When that was done T.K. went off on his own.

"Okay where would that idol be?" T.K. said as he was looking around.

….

T.K.-Husbands tribe, Novelist

"I got to find that idol, but it's never easy to find one. The trick is you need to figure the riddle out first and it makes sense."

…..

"Oh here we go." T.K. said as he ran to a tree that had a root sticking up on the sand. When he digs under it he found a necklace with scarlet macaw feathers with a tiki. "I actually found the idol. This is unbelievable."

…..

Immunity Challenge

The tribes made it to the challenge where Jeff was at by the beach

"Guys ready to get through today's immunity challenge?" Jeff said and they all agreed. "Here's how it will work 4 people from each tribe will run off into the forest in groups of 2. When you arrive there will be two boxes tied to the ground. Each group brings back one. When they arrived 3 people will row a boat in the water and get a key that will unlock the locks on them. When unlock the last person will shoot balls into a basket that will make a flag go up. First tribe to get their flag up wins immunity." He showed the idol that was a looked like a stone bird. "Give you guys a minute to strategize."  
"Are you serious Joe?" Izzy said.

"I can do this just let me try to lift the box." Joe said.

"Okay, but you better not blow this." Matt said. They were ready.

"Alright for immunity ready, GO!" Jeff said and they took off. "Tai and Davis are running with Sora and Jen not far behind." Tai and Davis made it to a blue box in an open field and were untying the not, but so were Sora and Jen.

"I got it go!" Tai said as they lift the box.

"Come on, come on." Jen said as they got the box and made it back.

"Tai and Davis made it back, but it seems Sora and Jen have to." Jeff said and they set the boxes down. "Ken and Joe have a head start, but Mina and Hannah are catching up. This is any one's game." Ken and Joe got the other box, but Joe was not doing so well.

"Come on Joe lift." Ken said.

"I'm trying." Joe said. They were going slower while the girls manage to pass them.

"The girls got back, start heading to that key." Jeff said and Mimi, Yolei, and Kari were heading out to the key on the stand in the water. "Joe and Ken made it, but their slow. The guys can't go out until they made it to the matt." Joe and Ken just made it back. "Go guys!" Matt, Izzy, and Cody were in the boat and heading towards the key. "The wives got ahead start, this will cost the husbands." The girls made it to the pink side and Yolei was untying a not that held the key.

"I've got it." Yolei said as she got in the boat and headed back.

"The wives have their key, the husbands need to hurry." Jeff said. The guys have just made it and Izzy got the key.

"Come on go at a fast rhythm." Izzy said with Matt and Cody paddling.

"The guys have their key, but they need to pick up the pace." Jeff said. The wives made it back and unlocked the boxes with pink balls. "The girls got their boxes open and Sora was shooting. "It takes about 5 shots to raise the flag completely." Sora made two so far. "Let's go Husbands." They made it back, unlocked the boxes that had the blue boxes, and T.K. started shooting. "T.K.'s shooting for the guys, but he's got to move fast." Sora just made another shot. "Sora only needs 2 more." T.K. was moving fast with his basketball skills. "T.K. just made 2 shots and is catching up, but Sora just made another." Their flag was almost up and Sora made another. "Wives win immunity." The girls came together in a group hug. "Girls congratulations." Kari took the immunity idol. "You are safe from tonight's tribal council. Husbands got nothing for you I'll see you tonight at tribal council." They headed back to camp.

….

Hannah-Wives tribe, Accountant

"I'm glad we won immunity, but I'm worried which one of our husbands is getting voted out."

….

Husbands Day 1

"Well that was a failure." Davis said.

"We still got 38 days." Tai said.

"Nice going out there Joe." Matt said.

…

Joe-Husbands tribe, Doctor

"I get that it could be my fault we lost, but I'm getting tired of Matt and his attitude already and so I already know who to get rid of and the others will see."

…

Tai, Davis, Matt, T.K., and Ken were discussing on what to do.

"I say we get rid of Joe it takes five of us to vote him out." Matt said.

"It was his fault we lost." Ken said.

"Yeah, but he could be useful." Tai said.

"Look I get he's a doctor, but he can't keep up in the challenges." Matt said.

"Matt has a point." Davis said.

"Yeah and we know it's not your fault Ken since you're athletic." T.K. said.

"So then it's official." Matt said.

…..

Matt-Husbands tribe, Astronaut

"I know I'm being hard, but this for Joe's own good. I just don't think he can handle this and that's why he has to go home."

….

Tribal Council

"Go ahead and grab a torch behind you and light it up." Jeff said as they did what they said and lit it with the camp fire. "In this game fire represents your life. Now guys what happened back at the challenge?"

"It was because Joe was not strong enough." Matt said.

"There's also T.K. since he plays basketball and didn't move fast enough." Joe said.

"T.K. do you think that's true?" Jeff said.

"I am good, but no one can get it in or fast enough every time." T.K. said.

"Don't send it all on T.K. Joe it was because of you." Matt said.

"I may not be the strongest, but that doesn't mean I'm not good." Joe said.

"Then why didn't you prove it." Matt said.

"Okay stop acting like a sore loser. I'm getting tired of your attitude." Joe said.

"So it seems obvious you're voting for Matt." Jeff said.

"He's always acted like a tough jerk and I've had enough of it." Joe said.

"I'm not a jerk since I think about my friends. I'm just upset is all, but I'm a good sport." Matt said.

"Well if that's all you have to say then let's get down to the votes. Davis you're up." Jeff said as he went for the voting booth. One by one they went up.

"Dude this is for your own good and I don't feel like losing." Matt said as he showed his vote for Joe.

"I'm tired of your act and I like some peace and quiet." Joe said as he showed his vote for Matt. Izzy just sat down as he was the last.

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said and got the jug. "Anyone who has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it now would be the time to do so." No one went up. "Once the decision is final person will be ask to remove from tribal council. First vote, Joe"

"Matt"

"Joe"

"Joe, three votes Joe one vote Matt."

"Joe, four votes Joe one vote Matt. First person voted out of Survivor Husbands VS Wives Joe. That's five that's enough time to bring your torch." Joe went up. "Joe tribe has spoken." His fire was out. "Time for you to go." Joe was gone now.

"Well now you get survivor, but you also risked your selves health by voting out a doctor. Head back to camp, good night." They headed back to camp.

….

Leave reviews on who you want to win.


	2. Wilderness

The guys have just got back from tribal council and were settling in.

"Well we know what tribal council is like." Davis said.

"Was it a good idea to vote for Joe since he's a doctor?" Cody said.

"It was tough, but he would only slow us down." Tai said.

…

Cody-Husbands tribe, Lawyer

"I don't know what they think, but I guess Tai's right about letting Joe go. I just hope we didn't make a mistake because if we get sick it's a problem."

…

Wives Day 2

Mina was getting up until she noticed Yolei.

"What are you doing up?" Mina said.

"I can't sleep it was crowded in there and uncomfortable." Yolei said.

"That's part of surviving here in this show." Mina said.

"Yeah I guess." Yolei said.

…

Mina-Wives tribe, Vet

"It seems Yolei isn't the type to go out in the wilderness. She seems to be holding her own for now, of course if she doesn't learn how to deal with it she's going."

….

The other wives woke up and Mina was going down in the woods with Sora and Mimi.

"You think Yolei should go?" Sora said.

"It just depends on how she handles things here." Mina said.

"I don't know if I can handle it." Mimi said.

"Well you better or you could be going instead." Mina said and Mimi was shocked.

….

Mimi-Wives tribe, Cook show host

"I don't believe Mina just goes up and says she might vote me out. Who does it, who does she thinks she is?"

…

Husbands Day 2

The guys woke up and were having a little breakfast.

"Hey Matt can we talk for sec?" T.K. said.

"Sure pal." Matt said.

…..

T.K.-Husbands tribe, Novelist

"I found the hidden immunity idol yesterday and the trust is 50 50 now and Matt I know I can trust."

…..

"You won't believe what I found yesterday." T.K. said.

"What? Oh please tell me it's the girl's camp and we can see them in bikinis." Matt said.

"I wish, but no. Check it out." T.K. said as he showed the idol. "Ta Da. The hidden immunity idol."

"No way how did you find it?" Matt said.

"The clue was in the food and I figured it out." T.K. said.

"This is big bro." Matt said.

"I know, but we better keep this between us. I know they're our friends, but on this game." T.K said.

"I get it and you got it." Matt said.

…

Reward Challenge

"Come on in guys!" Jeff shouted. The girls were first to come in at an open field. "Wives get a look at your husbands. Joe was voted out at tribal council."

"Oh sorry Jen." Sora said as Jen was upset.

"You guys ready for reward challenge?" Jeff said and they were. "Here's how it will work you will race one at a time through an obstacle course. The next will go when the previous clears the first obstacle. When the last person makes it you will run to the top of stairs where you will throw a disk to break 7 plates. First tribe to break all 7 wins. Want to know what you're playing for." He showed what they would win and were impressed. "A tarp for rain and scuba and fishing gear. Wives you have one extra player so who's sitting out." The girls all huddled to decide.

"I'm sitting out Jeff." Kari said.

"Kari's sitting out take a spot on the bench. Let's get started." Jeff said. They were all ready to go. "Here we go for reward, Survivors ready? Go!" Cody and Mimi were the first to go and were crawling under wires and getting muddy. "Cody is pulling out ahead with him being slightly shorter." Cody pulled out. "Next one can go." Izzy was going next and Cody was climbing a rock wall. Mimi just made it through. "Next wife can go." Hannah was going next and was going fast.

"Come on Hannah." Kari cheered. Cody made it down and was now stepping over planks with Mimi just half way there. Izzy and Hannah mad it through.

"Next 2 can go." Matt and Mina were going next. Mimi just made it over the wall and Cody made it to the matt waiting for the others. Hannah and Izzy were halfway over the wall, but were able to make it.

"Come on Mimi step on it." Hannah said. Matt and Mina made it through the wires.

"Next 2 go." Jeff said and Ken T.K. and Yolei were going in and Yolei had her glasses on her buff, around her breast. Mimi, Hannah, and Izzy made it to the matts and Matt and Mina were almost over the walls. They just did and Yolei and T.K. were heading for the walls. "Next 2, the husbands had a head start and lost it." Ken and Clare were heading in next. Matt and Mina were heading over the planks with T.K. and Yolei climbing the walls. "This is anyone's game." Ken and Clare made it through. "Next 2 can go now." Davis and Jen were heading in now.

"Come on Davis show that soccer speed." Tai said. Davis was making up for the time they lost.

"Davis is making quick work." Jeff said with Matt and Mina on the matts, T.K. and Yolei going over the planks, and Ken and Clare going over the walls and Davis met up with them. "Tai you can go now." Tai was racing through the wires. T.K. and Yolei were with the others and Ken and Clare were running on the planks. Davis was just over the wall and Jen got through with Tai almost through already. "Sora you can go." Sora hurried to the wires.

"Come on Sora you can do it." Kari cheered. Ken and Clare were just through the planks with Davis. Jen was over with Tai. Sora made it through and hurried to the wall. Ken and Davis made it with Clare and were waiting for Tai.

"Tai is the only husband left." Jeff said "Wait Sora has almost caught up." Tai made it. "Husbands start running up those stairs." They all hurried while the girls were waiting for Jen and Sora.

"Come on girls hurry." Mimi said. Jen made it and the guys were at the top and started throwing dis and broke a plate.

"The guys made it and Matt just smashed 1, no wait 2 plates." Jeff said. Sora just made it to the matt and they were running up the stairs and tried to make up for lost time. "The Wives need to hurry because there are only 2 plates left, Matt is making quick work of those plates." Matt just smashed another plate and when Sora was about to toss a plate Matt smashed the last plate. "Husbands win reward." They all cheered and everything. "Guys congratulations."

"That's what I'm talking about." Izzy said.

"Nobody likes a gloater." Matt said. They grabbed their reward and headed for camp.

"Wives got nothing for you." Jeff said. They grabbed their stuff and headed back.

…

Husbands Day 2

"Well glad we got this fishing stuff." T.K. said.

"I'll handle the fishing. I've learned a few tricks when living on the beach." Davis said.

"How is he even on this if he already has a million dollars?" Izzy said.

…

Davis-Husbands tribe, Noodle cart owner

"I didn't become part of this show just for the money like everyone says. I've always relied on Veemon to help me, but I want to see how far I've come when it's just me. My whole life before I met these guys wasn't easy and this way I can show that I'm tougher than people think of me back then."

…

Wives Day 3

Yolei was going for a walk down in the woods looking for something.

…

Yolei-Wives tribe, Housewife

"I'm trying to find that hidden immunity idol, but without that clue it's hard. I'm smart though and I can figure it out."

….

Yolei was looking through an opening in the rock when a spider startled her and she tripped on a root.

"Yolei are you okay?" Kari said as she and Mina came by.

"A spider scarred me and I think I twisted my ankle." Yolei said.

"Let me see." Mina said as she moved her foot. "I work best with animals so it's hard to tell, but I think you won't be able to take part of the challenge."

"But I want to help." Yolei said.

"I know, but it can't be good for your foot." Mina said and Yolei was disappointed.

….

Husbands Day 3

Davis was getting the fishing gear.

"I'm going to get some breakfast." Davis said.

"Have fun water boy." Tai said. Davis was down in the water and used the harpoon and fishing net to catch the fish.

"I've got our fishy breakfast." Davis said as he came up and the others were covering their eyes and laughing. "What is it?"

"Guys you lost your pants." T.K. said. When Davis looked down he really did.

"Oh Davis cover up I don't want to see IT move." Matt said and Davis went back in the water.

….

Ken-Husbands, Detective

"Well we got a look at what Kari sees every night, well half of it. I don't see the POINT." He pointed his finger and laugh.

…

"Where are my pants?" Davis said in the water.

…

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in guys." Jeff said at the beach as they came in. "You guys ready to get through today's challenge. First things first Sora I'll take it back." Sora gave the bird back. "Once again immunity is back up for grabs. Yolei what happened to your leg." He saw her cane.

"I tripped over a root and twisted my ankle." Yolei said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yolei said.

"I checked it, but I'm not sure." Mina said.

"Well let's get through the challenge. Each person will run around the ring in the water clockwise while carrying a 20 pound weight. You can drop out, but have to give it to someone on your team. You can walk or run. First tribe to catch the other wins immunity. Wives you have one extra person I take it Yolei is sitting out."

"Yeah I am." Yolei said.

"Alright take a spot on the bench the rest of get ready." Jeff said. The tribes were on each side of the ring. "Alright for immunity Survivors ready. Go!" They ran in opposite directions to catch the other. "You need to catch the other tribe, but you carry a lot."

"I'm not use to lifting so much." Clare said.

"We can do this." Sora said. The guys weren't having so much of a hard time with their muscles.

"Okay walk to save some energy." Tai said.

"The husbands are walking now." Jeff said. "This could be the wives chance."

"Do the same we need to save strength." Jen said.

"The wives are walking now." Jeff said.

"Now run." Tai said and they started running.

"The husbands are catching them." Jeff said.

"I can't run with all this weight." Kari said.

"Here give it to me." Mina said.

"Kari's dropped out and Mina is now carrying 40 pounds of weight." Jeff said. "The husbands are catching up now."

"Quick hurry before they catch us." Mimi said. The husbands were almost having them now.

"The wives are in trouble if they don't pick up the pace." The girls were freaking until Tai touched Mimi and undid her bra for laughs until she caught it. "Husbands win immunity. Here you go."

"So this is what it looks like up close." Tai said.

"Hey can someone get my bra I can't move my arms." Mimi said.

"Wives I'll see you tonight at tribal council." Jeff said.

….

Wives Day 3

They got back and Yolie sat down holding her leg.

"My foot, oh it hurts." Yolei said.

"Yolei its swelling up." Mina said.

….

Sora-Wives tribe, Fashion designer

"Yolei doesn't look like she can go further. If she does she could get hurt even more with that foot of hers."

…..

"Oh man of all the times." Yolei complained.

"I don't know if you'll be able to walk on that." Mina said.

….

"I don't even have to talk with the others we all agree its Yolei." Sora said in the camera.

….

Tribal Council

"Ladies grab a torch behind you and light it up." Jeff said as they arrived and their torches now had fire. "Welcome to tribal and in this fire represents your life, once it's out your out. Yolei how's that foot?"

"Not good it's swelling and it makes me frustrated." Yolei said.

"Why is that?"

"I want to be able to help in challenges, but Mina says I can't even walk on it." Yolei said.

"I don't know for sure." Mina said.

"Why is that Mina?" Jeff said.

"I work best with animals not humans, but yeah it looks bad." Mina said.

"Yolei do you agree with what Mina is saying?" Jeff said.

"I wish I didn't, but I'm not a doctor and it's bad." Yolei said.

"Well it's time to get to the votes, Kari you're up." Jeff said and Kari went up with the girls going up one at a time.

"It's for the best and I'm afraid you have to go." Sora said with her vote for Yolei. Yolei had trouble, but she got there. Mimi was the last one to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said and came back with the jug. "Anyone who has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play now would be the time to do so." No one went up. "Once the vote has been decided person will be ask to leave tribal council. First vote Yolei."

"Yolei"

"Yolei, three votes Yolei."

"Yolei, four votes Yolei. Second person voted out of Survivor Husbands VS Wives, Yolei. That's 5 that's enough time to bring me your torch." Jeff said and Yolei went up. "Yolei tribe has spoken." He put out the fire. "Time for you to go."

"Good luck girls." Yolei said and left.

"Well now you know what tribal council is like and you think what's best. Head back to camp, good night." Jeff said and they left.


	3. Brains

Husbands Day 4

Matt was checking out the immunity idol.

"Don't get to attach to that thing." Tai said.

"I'm not I'm just looking at it for as long as I can." Matt said.

…..

Tai-Husbands tribe, Diplomat

"I never knew Matt could get so carried away with winning. He better not do it every time we win immunity or we're going to have to do our usual fighting."

…..

Wives Day 4

Kari was sitting by the shore line of the ocean in deep thought.

…..

Kari-Wives tribe, Kindergarten teacher

"Going to tribal council is not easy for me since I have to vote out one of my friends and I've been friends with these girls for years. I wish I didn't have to deal with that."

…..

Clare was in the forest looking for that hidden immunity idol.

…..

Clare-Wives tribe, Psychologist

"I'm trying to find that idol because I don't know how long I can last in this game and I need it."

…..

"Where could it be?" Clare said.

"Where could what be?" Sora said as she came by.

"Oh my earring, found it." Clare said.

…..

Sora-Wives tribe, Fashion designer

"I don't know what Clare is playing, but does she really think I fall for that. She married Izzy, but now I don't know if she really got her brains from him.

…..

Reward Challenge

"Come on in guys." Jeff said as the husbands came in to a field. "Husbands get a look at your Wives, Yolei was voted out in the last tribal council."

"Oh man." Ken said.

"Guys ready to get through today's reward challenge?" Jeff said. "2 people from each tribe will grab 2 bags from the first floor of the tower. Then 2 more will go and climb to the second floor and slide down the pole. Then 2 more will go to the third. Inside the bags are balls where the last person will toss them into the slots. First to make 3 wins. Want to know what you're playing for?" They all were. "The team will be taken on a day long resort where they will bathe and eat fresh food." They all like that. "I'll give you a minute to strategize." They all ready to go. "Here we go for reward. Survivors ready, Go!" Izzy, Cody, Jen, and Mimi were running up a pair of stairs. "All four of them are moving fast. Izzy and Cody have the first bags. Jen and Mimi have the first bags." All four of them were running down. Davis, Ken, Mina, and Hannah were running for the second floor. "You need to get both bags before you come down." Hannah and Mina grabbed their bags and slid down the pole. Ken and Davis got their bags and coming down.

"Come on you guys." Matt said.

"We're neck and neck here." Jeff said. They all made it and Kari, Sora, Tai, and Matt were running now. "They each need to grab the last bag." The girls made it to the top and were untying their bags. Tai and Matt made it, but the girls were sliding down now. "The Wives made it, start throwing." Clare was waiting and threw, but didn't make it in with Tai and Matt coming down.

"Hurry guys." Davis said. They made it down and when the balls were out T.K. started throwing and made it in.

"T.K.'s made it you need 3 to win." Jeff said and Clare was freaking out.

"Why is she waiting a little?" Jen said.

"T.K.'s made it. He could end it here." Jeff said and with one more throw. "That's it Husbands win reward."

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Husbands congratulations on reward." Jeff said. "The boat is just down the beach waiting for you to take you to the resort." The guys got their stuff and were heading to the boat. "Wives got nothing for you head back to camp." The girls headed back and was upset.

…..

Wives Day 4

The girls got back and were real upset with their lost.

….

Clare-Wives tribe, Psychologist

"It's my fault we lost I was trying to figure out the right way to throw the ball with angle and wind velocity, but it was too fast for me to think.

…

"I'm sorry girls it's all my fault." Clare said.

"Why were you waiting a little before throwing?" Jen said.

"I was trying to find the right measure on how to throw, but it was all too fast." Clare said.

"It's okay you're as smart as your husband." Kari said.

"Izzy is smart." Clare said. Since it was getting a little late they decided to turn in.

….

Husbands Day 5

They were at the reserve and were getting washed, fed, and relax.

"I've never felt so relaxed." Izzy said as he was getting a massage.

"I never knew food could taste so good." Tai said as he was eating.

…..

Izzy-Husbands tribe, Researcher

"This is the most relaxing time of my life. I use to think time on the computer could be relaxing, but I can't be right all the time."

….

"I never want this to end." Davis said.

"Yeah well we're heading back to the island." Ken said.

"No!" Davis said. They made it back to the island while the sun was setting.

"Well that was a good time." Tai said.

"Yeah, but better not mention those ladies to our wives." T.K. said and they all agreed.

….

Immunity Challenge

Come on in guys." Jeff said. They all came in down by the water. "Husbands how was the resort?"

"Amazing." Davis said.

"I have had one of the best times of my life." Ken said.

"Well let's get down to the challenge I'll take back the idol." Jeff said as Izzy gave the bird back. "Once again immunity is back up for grabs. In this challenge one person will be hanging from a bar while members from the other team will run back and forth with one bucket splashing water on that person. When everyone has gone we will add weight to that person. Sounds simple enough?" They all agreed. "I'll give you a minute to strategize. Here we go for immunity Davis is hanging for the husbands, Mina hanging for the Wives. Survivors ready, Go!" Tai and Jen were running into the water and filling a bucket up. When they had it they ran back and splashed Davis and Mina. "Run back and pass the bucket to the next person. T.K. and Kari were next and did the same. "Hurry back and pass it on."

"I can take some water." Davis said. Clare and Izzy and were running next and decided to hit their hands to make the bar slippery or something.

"You need to knock them down." Jeff said. Matt and Mimi were heading next. Then it was Ken and Sora, Cody and Hannah were last. "Alright now we add 10 pounds to their ankles." Davis and Mina now had 10 pounds around their ankles. "Alright here we go again." They went in the same order and Davis and Mina were holding out strong. It was another round and they had 20 pounds hanging from them. "Davis and Mina were holding strong, but how long can they hold for." After Tai and Jen went T.K. and Kari were next and with one more splash Mina was the first to fall. "Husbands win immunity." Davis came down and they were high fiving and everything. "Husbands come get your idol."

"Way to hang in there Davis." Matt said.

"You're safe from tribal council, Wives I'll see you there." Jeff said and they all headed back.

…..

Husbands Day 6

"That was an easy win." Tai said.

"Yeah like I said I could take some water." Davis said.

"I hope Mina won't be upset." T.K. said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine even if you did knock her down." Matt said.

….

Wives Day 6

"Well that was a little fun." Mina said.

"It was just another day at the beach for me." Kari joked.

…

Kari-Wives tribe, Kindergarten teacher

"I'm not so upset about splashing Davis like that because my kids and I do that to him a few times when we play in our back yard."

…

While they were talking Clare went off looking for the idol, but Sora noticed her.

"What is she up to?" Sora said as she followed her.

"Where is that idol I got to find it?" Sora heard Clare say and went back to the others.

"Clare is looking for the idol." Sora said with Mimi, Jen, and Mina.

"She goes behind our back. I didn't think she would do that." Mimi said.

"I say we get rid of her because it was also her that had us lose the reward challenge." Jen said.

"Yeah and plus with her still in the game, if we merge she'll have the advantage with her brains." Mimi said.

…

Mina-Wives tribe, Vet

"I like Clare, but the least she could have done is tell one of us. We girls don't keep secrets and without her trust is why she needs to go."

…..

Clare continued to look for every nook and cranny in the woods she could for the idol.

"This is pointless if I don't have a clue." Clare said.

…

Clare-Wives tribe, Psychologist

"If I can't find that idol I'm just going to hope they vote for Jen since she's going to be all pushy to win. I just know it."

….

Tribal Council

The girls arrived with their torches lit and they took a seat.

"Well Clare you lost both challenges." Jeff started.

"Yeah I wish we would have won that resort. I used brains in both challenges." Clare said.

"Wait how did you use brains in the immunity challenge?" Mina said.

"If I aimed for Davis's hands then he would have slip right off." Clare said.

"You can't always use brains." Jen said.

"Why is that?" Jeff said.

"There are times where you can't think and just go for it because if you over think you're going to lose." Jen said.

"But if you don't think then you still lose." Clare said.

"Yeah you can think, but you also just need to go on instinct." Jen said.

"Jen are you saying you don't think." Jeff said.

"I think, but in some of these challenges you just need to go by instinct and just go for it." Jen said.

"Well let's see if your instincts lead you well. It is time to vote. Mimi you're up." Jeff said. The girls went up for their vote.

"This is a smart decision." Clare said with her vote for Jen.

"We can be just as smart and my instincts are never wrong." Jen said with her vote for Clare. Sora came back and that was the last.

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said and got the jug. "Anyone who has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it now's the time to do so." They all looked at Clare, but she didn't go. "Once the votes are decided the person will be ask to leave tribal council. First vote, Jen."

"Clare."

"Clare, 2 votes Clare 1 vote Jen."

"Clare, 3 votes Clare 1 vote Jen. Third person voted out of Survivor Husbands VS Wives, Clare. That's 4 that's enough, time to bring me your torch." Jeff said and Clare went up. "Clare tribe has spoken." Her torch was out. "Time for you to go." She left. "Well let's see if your instincts lead you to the right place, head back to camp, good night."


	4. Bronse Over

Wives Day 7

The wives were having breakfast and weren't so happy.

"I'm so tired of rice." Mimi said.

"Well we have nothing else to eat." Kari said.

"Yeah so stop complaining and just eat." Jen said.

…

Mimi-Wives tribe, Cook show host

"I could fix us something, but rice is all we got. This is so not what I imagined what it would be like in Hawaii."

…

Husbands Day 7

The guys were having a breakfast to and enjoying some fish with their rice.

"Nothing like some fish and rice." Matt said.

"Well we better spare some rice." Izzy said.

"Don't be such a wet blanket." Davis said.

"Yeah Izzy live and have fun." Tai said.

…..

Izzy-Husbands, Researcher

"These guys are saying that I'm not fun and how I'm boring since I prefer to be on the computer. Well I can be just as fun as them and I'll prove it at the challenge."

….

Reward Challenge

"Come on in guys." Jeff said and the husbands were the first to make it. "Husbands get a look at the new Wives team. Clare was voted out at the last tribal council." Izzy got upset. "Guys ready to get through today's reward challenge." They said yeah and stuff. "In this challenge you will run up and down a set of slopes. Once all of you have made it you will a jug with sand and close it. After that you will toss it to smash 5 jars of 3 different colors. You need to break the ones that are same color as your tribe. First team to smash all 3 wins. Want to know what you're playing for?" He showed them and they were all happy. "Donuts, coffee, and fresh muffins; worth playing for?" They all agreed. "Husbands you have one extra player who's sitting out?"

"I'll sit out." Izzy said.

"Izzy is sitting out, take a spot on the bench, everyone else get ready." Jeff said. "Here we go for reward. Survivors ready, Go!" They all went running for the dirt hills. "The slopes are steep it will be hard to get over." The guys were making good process. "The husbands are pulling out ahead. The Wives need to pick up the pace." The husbands were just about over the second hill, but T.K. was having a bit of trouble. "T.K. seems to be having trouble while the other guys are at the third and final hill. The wives are still at that second hill." The guys rolled down and were at the matt. "You can't fill that jug until all T.K. gets there."

"Come on T.K. hurry." Matt said and T.K. was just at the top. The wives made it over.

"The wives can start filling their jug." Jeff said. Sora pulled a lever and sand fill it up. "You only need to smash the jars that have your team's color." Sora tossed it and a pink jar was smashed. "Sora smashed a jar and T.K. has made it, let's go Husbands." Tai pulled the lever and the jug was filled up. He tried to toss it, but an orange was smashed instead. "Oh they smashed the wrong jar."

"Come on guys take it easy." Izzy said. Sora toss another jar and a pink and red was smashed.

"Sora broke 2 jars and since one was pink it counts." Jeff said. The guys was having a little trouble.

"Oh my God." Tai said frustrated.

"Tai is getting frustrated." Jeff said.

"With no restraints try use the earth's rotation." Izzy said.

"What the heck does he mean?" Davis said, but no one knew.

"Sora is making another toss is this it." Jeff said, but she missed. "No, the husbands still have a chance." Tai kept trying, but he broke the wrong jar. "Tai messed up again. Sora is trying again." Sora swings it and it hit. "Wives win reward." The girls were excited. "Girls here you go. Donuts, muffins, and coffee."

"Finally real food." Mimi said as she took it and the girls head back to camp.

"Husbands got nothing for you, head back to camp." Jeff said and they left.

….

Husbands Day 8

They were having rice and fish again, but this time was depressed.

….

Tai-Husbands, Diplomat

"During that challenge I could smell that coffee and muffins like they just came out of the oven. Izzy was giving off these weird orders that none of us seem to understand.

….

"Oh man I wish I had some of that coffee to give me a jump start." Matt said.

"I told you what to do." Izzy said.

"Dud none of us knew what you meant." Davis said.

"It's not all his fault, I had us lose time." T.K. said.

….

Davis-Husbands, Noodle cart owner

"Now that he mentions it, it is T.K.'s fault since he couldn't keep up with the rest of us.

….

T.K.-Husbands tribe, Novelist

"It's okay for me to admit that because as long as I have this immunity idol I'll be safe if we go to tribal council."

…

Wives Day 8

The wives were enjoying some of the muffins and donuts since they saved a couple.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Mimi said.

….

Hannah- Wives tribe, Accountant

"I love this food as much as Mimi, but she needs to learn that we survive in this game."

…..

"Why can't we need to have food like this?" Mimi said.

"Mimi you need to learn to get some strength because you need that in this game." Hannah said.

"I know I'm just saying." Mimi said.

"It is nice to have some food like this once in a while." Kari said.

…

"I'm not saying this to be mean, but both Mimi and Kari need to learn to be tougher." Hannah said in the camera.

…

Husbands Day 9

Izzy was looking out in the ocean deep in thought.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Tai said.

"Thinking about how to win the next challenge." Izzy said.

"Izzy you can't always think. There's nothing wrong with some muscles." Tai said flexing his muscles.

"Yes, but everything can be done with a little science." Izzy said.

….

Tai- Husbands, Diplomat

"Izzy is great, but he can over think things. He needs to learn that you need muscles just as much."

…

While they were talking Davis was talking with Ken.

"I'm thinking of voting out T.K. or Izzy." Davis said.

"You think about voting out Izzy or T.K., why?" Ken said.

"Well Izzy is telling us things we don't understand and T.K., if he blows the last challenge and blows the next one he has to go." Davis said.

"Izzy I can understand, but T.K. I don't know." Ken said.

….

Ken-Husbands tribe, Detective

"Davis comes out and says he wants to out Izzy or T.K. I don't know aout that, but if T.K. blows this I'm thinking about it.

….

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in guys." Jeff said and they all came and were ready. "You guys ready to get through today's immunity challenge?" They all were. "Davis I'll take it back." Davis gave Jeff to idol. "Once again immunity is back up for grabs. In this challenge two people will run out in the water with a rope to get a chest and key. The others will pull them in. Once the chest is out and on land you unlock it and get out three bags that contain puzzle pieces. First team to complete the puzzle wins. Sounds good?" They all thought it did. "Husbands you have one extra player, you can't sit out the same person in back to back challenges."

"I'm sitting out Jeff." Cody said.

"Cody is sitting out; I'll give you a minute to strategize." Jeff said.

"I don't know Izzy." Tai said.

"Trust me this plan is prodigies." Izzy said.

"Here we go for immunity. Survivors ready, Go!" Jeff said and Davis, T.K., Sora, andMimi went running towards the water and started swimming with a rope. "Once you get to the cage holding the chest and key you need to dive down and open the gate." All four of them dived down and opened up the gate. T.K. and Mimi grabbed the keys and Davis and Sora tied the chest and tug the rope letting the others know they could pull. On shore they all used their strength with the others holding the chest until they came up, but T.K. dropped the key.

"Oh man." T.K. said and went back in.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"I dropped they key." T.K. said.

"You dropped the key." Davis said with anger. They made it back and the girls unlocked their chest and grabbed the bags for the puzzle at the table, but the others were waiting for T.K.

"The Wives have a head start since T.K. lost the key and Jen and Mina are working on the puzzle." Jeff said. T.K. found the key and hurried back until. He came out and got the chest unlocked. "The Husbands have their bags, but they lost a lot of time." They hurried to the table and Izzy and Ken were working on the puzzle.

"This piece goes here." Jen said as she and Mina were almost done.

"This is still anyone's game." Jeff said.

"Come on where does this go?" Ken said.

"The Husbands don't seem to be doing so well." Jeff said.

"I've got it, I've got it." Mina said and the puzzle was done with a picture of their crane.

"Wives win immunity." Jeff said. "Wives congratulations, nice to have it back." They all agreed. "Safe from tribal council, Husbands I'll see you there." They all left and the Husbands were upset.

…..

Izzy-Husbands tribe, Researcher

"My plan would have worked if it wasn't for T.K. so I know who I'm voting for tonight."

….

Husbands Day 9

They all got back and they were down in the dumps.

….

T.K.-Husbands tribe, Novelist

"I know it was my fault we lost and I just know they're going to vote for me.

…

Davis, Tai, Ken, and Cody were talking on who to vote out.

"So it's between T.K. and Izzy." Tai said.

"Yeah one of those two have to go." Davis said.

"Well we can't be so sure." Cody said.

"He's right I'm voting for Izzy and Cody is voting for Izzy." Ken said. "It seems obvious that T.K. could vote for Izzy and vice versa."

"It would really come down to who Matt votes for." Tai said. T.K. was in the water thinking about tribal council.

…..

"I know some will vote for me, but I'm not going anywhere since I still have my good luck charm." T.K. said in the camera.

…..

Tribal Council

The guys have just arrived and took a seat.

"Well here we are again in tribal council." Jeff said. "T.K. what happened in those challenges?"

"Well I had a hard time getting over those hills in the reward and the key slipped out of my hand." T.K. said.

"We would have won because my plan was great." Izzy said.

"What plan Izzy?" Jeff said.

"T.K. and Davis would run out in the water and the rest of us would pull in since we got more strength and me and Ken would solve the puzzle since we had brains." Izzy said.

"I can't believe this." Davis said.

"What is it Davis?" Jeff said.

"Well one, I'm not trying to be mean, but what strength with Izzy since he's on the computer 24 7 and two I'm upset with T.K. like I was years ago." Davis said.

"What do you mean years ago?" Jeff said.

"Well I use to jealous of T.K. because I thought he and Kari were a thing and Kari and I have been friends with Kari for a few years before I met T.K. and I felt like I was losing the only friend I had, but when I dated her and married her I got over it. Now I'm upset with him because it was him we lost both challenges." Davis said. "I just feel like I want to hit him deep down in my head like before I did date Kari."

"So you're voting for T.K. or Izzy." Jeff said.

"Yeah that's right." Davis said.

"Well it seems there's tension going on so let's get down to the votes. Tai you're up." Jeff said and Tai went up for his vote.

"I'm sorry man it's nothing personal like before." Davis said showing his vote for T.K.

"You are smart, but you say things we just don't get." T.K. said showing his vote for Izzy. Ken sat down and he was the last.

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said and got the votes. "If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it now would be the time to do so." T.K. took the idol out of his pants and gave it to Jeff. "In Survivor any votes against the person will not count. Any votes against T.K. will not count. First vote T.K. does not count."

"T.K. does not count."

"T.K. does not count."

"Izzy"

"Izzy"

"Izzy, three votes Izzy one vote left. Fourth person voted out of Survivor Husbands VS Wives, Izzy. Need to bring me your torch." Jeff said and Izzy came up with his torch. "Izzy tribe has spoken." His torch was out. "Time for you to go."

"See you later guys." Izzy said before he left.

"Well any tension seems to be gone now. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night." Jeff said.


	5. Scoring

AN: Come on people I want to know who you want to win

….

Wives Day 10

Kari was looking out on the beach thinking about the game.

….

Kari-Wives tribe, Kindergarten teacher

"Its day 10 and I was thinking how much longer I need to be separated from Davis. He can't go long without me and I can't do the same.

….

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Sora said as she came by.

"How long am I going to be away from Davis." Kari answered.

"I feel the same about Matt, but hey we should be merging soon here." Sora said.

…..

"I'm just glad Sora is with me. She's been like a sister to me since I was little and I'm lucky to have her as a friend." Kari said to the camera.

…..

Husbands Day 10

Matt and Davis were doing pushups to help stay in shape and T.K. had a lot on his mind.

….

T.K.-Husbands tribe, Novelist

"After the last tribal council I can't forget what Davis said."

…..

Flashback

"Well I use to be jealous of T.K. because I thought he and Kari were a thing and Kari and I have been friends with Kari for a few years before I met T.K. and I felt like I was losing the only friend I had, but when I dated her and married her I got over it. Now I'm upset with him because it was him we lost both challenges." Davis said. "I just feel like I want to hit him deep down in my head like before I did date Kari."

End Of Flashback

….

"After hearing that I feel awful for all the things I put him through." T.K. said to the camera

….

"Hey Davis can we talk for a second?" T.K. said.

"What's up?" Davis said.

"I want to say I'm sorry." T.K. said.

"For what?" Davis said.

"After I heard what you said back at tribal council I feel awful about all the stuff I put you through when we were kids." T.K. said.

"Don't worry about it. It's all water under the bridge." Davis said.

"You sure because back then I didn't know you and Kari were so close." T.K. said.

"It's fine so don't worry about it pal." Davis said as the two shook hands.

. …

Reward Challenge

"Come on in guys." Jeff said as the wives arrived. "Ladies get a look at your husbands. Izzy was voted out in the last tribal council. You guys ready to get through today's reward challenge?" They were all ready. "In this challenge one person from each tribe will use a catapult to launch a ball, while the others try to use these nets to catch it. There are three sections and each one is worth different points. First team to 5 wins. You want to know what you're playing for?" He took off the cloak and showed pillows and blankets. "Pillows and blankets to keep you warm through the night."

"It looks just like the material on my bed back home when I was younger." Jen said.

"Worth playing for?" Jeff said and they all said yes. "Give you a minute to strategize. Here we go for reward. Ken is shooting for the Husbands and Kari shooting for the Wives. Kari you're up." Kari grabbed a ball and loaded it into the catapult. She pulled back and launched it. "It's a high flyer who's gonna get it." Tai caught it. "Tai caught it, that's one point for the Husbands. Ken you're up now." Ken did the same and measured out an angle.

"That will work now I hope they catch it." Ken said. He launched it and it was going deep.

"It's going far." Jeff said unfortunately no one caught it. "No one caught it, no point." Kari got another ball and shot it. "Who's gonna get this one, who's gonna get it?" Jen caught it just at the edge of the second zone. "Jen caught it, that's 2 points for the wives." Ken was loading it up again and tried the same angel. This time Matt caught it. "Matt has caught the ball at the 2 point zone. Husbands 3, Wives 2." Kari got another ball and pulled back as far as she could go and let it go, but because of the angle it was close to the ground. "This doesn't look like it will be caught." Mina slide for it.

"I got it." Mina said.

"Mina has caught it at the 2 zone. Husbands 3, Wives 4. Next point could win it." Jeff said. Ken was about to get another ball up and saw Davis far back telling him to go for the 3 point zone and Ken trusted him. He shot the ball and it was going far. "This one's going to the 3 zone." Davis jumped and caught it. "Davis caught it, Husbands win reward." The guys gathered all around Davis cheering for him. "Husbands come get your reward." Davis and Tai got them. "How does it feel?"

"We owe it all to this guy here." Tai said referring to Davis.

"I trusted Davis which is why I launched it over there." Ken said.

"Well I trust you guys will sleep warm tonight." Jeff said and the guys left. "Wives got nothing for you. Grab your stuff head back to camp." They got their stuff and left.

…..

Husbands Day 11

Ken got up and was walking around the camp gathering wood for the fire. He noticed a big one.

"Here we go that could be useful." Ken said, but when he was about to grab it, it was actually a snake and it bit him on the wrist. "Ahhhh!"

"Ken what happened?" T.K. said as he saw him down on the ground.

"I just got bitten by a snake." Ken said.

"I better get Jeff." T.K. said.

….

Ken-Husbands tribe, Detective

"I got bit by a snake and oh man it hurts. It's a real problem if that snake was poisonous. Why did we had to vote out Joe?"

…..

Jeff came by with some doctors and they were treating his wound.

"How you're feeling Ken?" Jeff said.

"Not so well Jeff." Ken said.

"The snake was venomous so we're going to have to take the poison out and it will hurt a little." The doctor said. They treat his wound and Ken was in a lot of pain. "We've managed to get some of the poison out, but if he moves around too much it could circulate through his body."

"Ken it's your choice if you want to go on." Jeff said.

"I don't think I can." Ken said.

…

"I have this thing called a dark spore in my neck and that combined with the poison it could be a real problem." Ken said with tears coming down.

…..

"Would you like to say good bye to the others?" Jeff said and Ken nodded. The others came by. "Guys Ken was bitten and he's saying he wants to be removed for his own good so I'll let you say your good byes."

"Ken are you sure about this?" Tai said.

"I'm sorry guys, but with the dark spore it could be bad with the venom." Ken said.

"Oh Ken I wish we could do something." Davis said.

"It's okay just go and win this for me." Ken said. They said good bye and wished for Ken to get better and he was taken off Survivor.

…..

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in guys." Jeff said. The Wives came in first. "Wives get a look at the new Husbands tribe."

"Wait what happened?" Mina said.

"Ken was bitten by a poisonous snake and has been removed from the game." Jeff said.

"Oh no." Kari said.

"Well time to get down to the immunity challenge. I'll take it back." Jeff said and Mina gave the bird. "Once again immunity is back up for grabs. One by one you will go in the water and flipping over the platforms to find your symbol. You need to flip over three to get a point and there are 10 platforms. First team to 3 wins. Wives you have one extra player, who's sitting out?"

"I will." Mimi said.

"Mimi take a seat on the bench, everyone else get set." Jeff said and they were all on platforms in the water. "Here we go for immunity Tai is starting for the Husbands; Kari is starting for the Wives. Brother VS Sister. Survivors ready, Go!" Tai and Kari jumped in and looked under the platforms for a bull or crane. "You need to find your team's symbol." Tai flipped one over. "Tai has one." Kari flipped one and there was another for 2. "Kari found 2 lucky her."

"Come on where are these things?" Tai said. He flipped over another.

"Tai has 2 now. You need 3." Jeff said and Kari has another. "Kari found 3 that's a point for the Wives." Jeff said. "Round 2 it's Davis and Sora. Survivors ready, Go!" Both of them jumped in and Davis was flipping them all over. "Davis is flipping all the platforms."

"Come on Davis use your head." Cody said.

"Sora is moving fast with these platforms." Jeff said. Sora was able to find one." Sora got one." She made sure not to check the same one twice and found another. "That's 2 now." There was only one left. "Sora found the third that's another point. Wives have 2 and Husbands have none. Next up is Cody and Mina. Survivors ready, Go!" Cody and Mina were in now Cody was checking fast and already found 2. "Cody is moving fast here."

"Alright go Cody." Davis said. Cody flipped over another.

"Cody has found another and scored a point." Jeff said.

"That's how it's done you brainless dopes." Cody said and that shocked all of them.

"Husbands have 1 and Wives have 2. Next 2 up Matt and Jen. Survivors ready, Go!" They both got in and were trying hard to look for their symbols. Matt found one and so did Jen. "They each found one." They found another and people were thinking it would end in a tie. "They found another will this end in a tie." Jen actually found one first. "Jen found one, Wives win immunity."

"I don't believe this. It wasn't so hard." Cody said.

"Wives come get immunity." Jeff said and Jen took it. "Husbands I'll see you at tribal council." They got their stuff and left.

…

Davis-Husbands tribe, Noodle cart owner

"I don't know what got into Cody, but by him acting that way I think we already know who we're voting for."

….

Tribal Council

The Husbands arrived and took a seat.

"Let's get started, Cody what got into you at the challenge?" Jeff said.

"I was just getting upset that we were losing." Cody said.

"No one would act that way just because we were losing." Matt said.

"I was really upset that Ken was gone." Cody said.

"So you found it best to take it out on us." Matt said.

"No it's just I was upset that the genius Ken Ichigogi couldn't help us." Cody said.

"Now you're mocking him when he isn't here." Matt said.

"Look I'm upset he is gone and I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings and if you guys vote me out then I'll go to Ken and apologize to him." Cody said.

"Well it seems nothing more needs to be said so we'll get down to the votes. Tai you're up." Jeff said and it wasn't long before they got done with the voting. Matt was the last one to vote. "I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said and got the votes. "Anyone who has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it now would be the time to do so." No body went up. "Once the votes have been final person will be asked to leave tribal council. First vote Matt."

"Second vote Cody."

"Cody, 1 vote Matt, 2 votes Cody."

"Cody, 1 vote Matt, 3 votes Cody, one vote left. Sixth person voted out of Survivor Husbands VS Wives, Cody. Need to hand me your torch." Cody went up for his fate. "Cody tribe has spoken." His flame was out. "Time to go." They watch as Cody left. "Well it seems that things have gotten worse for you, but can turn it around. Head back to camp, good night


	6. Psyco Lady

Wives Day 12

It was raining today and the wives didn't look too happy.

"Oh man I'm freezing." Mimi said.

"Just stay under here and you won't get wet and be cold." Sora said.

….

Mimi-Wives tribe, Cook show host

"It's raining for the first time here and I am cold. I wish we had those blankets from the last reward challenge."

…

"Where are blankets when you need them?" Mimi said.

"Try our Husbands." Jen said with attitude.

"No need to be mean." Kari said.

…

Jen-Wives tribe, Dentist

"I actually do like Kari, but there are times where she is too good for her own good."

…..

Husbands Day 12

The Husbands were under there tarp and under the blankets from the rain.

"Oh man I'm freezing here." Davis said.

"Well don't look at us because we are not cuddling close together." Tai said. The rain poor harder

…..

Davis-Husbands tribe, Noodle cart owner

"The rain actually is a nice touch for us since we lost Cody and Ken in one day. This isn't good since there are only 4 of us left.

…

Wives Day 13

Because of the heavy rain the challenge was moved. Jen was talking with Mina and Hannah.

"Listen we need to discuss who we'll vote out if we go to tribal council." Jen said.

"Okay who do you suggest?" Mina said.

"Well Kari is nice and all, but I say she has to go." Jen said.

"Wait why Kari?" Hannah said.

"Her niceness will slow us down." Jen said.

"Well I do think she needs to work hard for this game, but that's still no reason to vote her out." Hannah said.

"I'm with Hannah." Mina said.

"Give it some time and you'll see I'm right." Jen said.

…

Reward Challenge

"Come on in guys." Jeff said and the Wives came in first. "Wives get a look at the Husbands. Cody was voted out at the last tribal council." Hannah was upset. "You guys ready to get through today's reward challenge?" They were. "Alright on my go one by one you will run and slide down on this mud path in an attempt to grab a bag. Each bag contains a number. When you have all 4 bags you must put those numbers in the right order to release your flag. First team to get their flag up wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?" They all wanted to know. "You will be taken to Hana Huna where you will glide, zip line, and see a hula performance." They all enjoyed that. "Wives you have 2 extra players. You can't sit out the same person in back to back challenges." The Wives were all discussing who to sit out.

"We're sitting out Jeff." Hannah said referring to her and Mina.

"Mina and Hannah are sitting out. Tale a spot on the bench the rest of you get ready." Jeff said. "Here we go for reward. Survivors ready, Go!" Tai and Jen went running and sliding in the mud. "You need to grab a bag." They both reached up and grab one. "Tai's got a bag, Jen's got a bag." They ran back and Matt and Kari were going next. "Matt and Kari are going in now." They both grabbed a bag. "Matt has a bag, Kari has a bag. Let's go." They both ran back and Sora and Davis were going next and Davis slid fast. "Davis has a bag now." Sora managed to grab her bag. "Sora has a bag." Davis got back first and T.K. went in. Sora got back and Mimi went in, but didn't like it. "T.K. has the last bag." T.K. ran back. "Husbands can work on their lock." Mimi got her bag and hurried. "Mimi got her last bag and is rushing."

"Okay let's try this one." Tai said as they worked on the lock and the Wives were just getting their numbers out.

"This is close, but who's gonna get their lock first." Jeff said. Things were close until.

"I got it." Matt said. The combo was 5, 12, 29, 4 and their flag went up. "Husbands win reward. Husband congratulations. You will leave on a boat that will take you to Hana Huna for the night. Have fun." The guys got their stuff and went. "Wives got nothing for you, grab your stuff head back to camp." They left and were depressed.

…

Husbands Day 13

They arrived to Hana Huna and Tai and Davis were on the zip line and Matt and T.K. were hang gliding. When it came lunch they were treated to mango smoothies.

"Nothing like a good smoothie." Matt said.

"I've got to come back when this is over with Kari, Musuko, and Koji." Davis said.

…..

Davis-Husbands tribe, Noodle cart owner

"This place is awesome in fact it's not this place, but somewhere in this state is where Kari and I came on our honeymoon. I am definitely coming back with her and our kids."

….

It got later and the guys were enjoying the hula show. They made sure not to dance any with the women. A guy even breathed fire.

"That was so cool." Tai said.

"I think you mean hot." Matt said.

….

Wives Day 14

The girls were up and enjoying some sun.

"Hey girls I was thinking that we should up our game." Jen said.

"What do you mean?" Sora said.

"Well the guys are probably holding back, but I say we go all out." Jen said.

"I don't know." Kari said.

"Figures you say that." Jen said.

"What's that mean?" Kari said.

"Kari you are a goody goody. You need to go bad once in a while." Jen said.

"I can be bad." Kari said.

"Oh please you can't be bad. I'm saying we need to show no mercy." Jen said.

"Jen I don't think we need to go all out. We're probably merging soon." Kari said.

"Oh please like I'm going to listen to you for that." Jen said.

"What are you saying that I can't handle this game?" Kari said.

"You already have a million dollars so why are you here?" Jen said. "Tai can't help you this time."

"I'm doing this to show I can take care of myself." Kari said starting to get angry.

"Kari you are too good for your own good. It's a mystery that Musuko isn't so nice." Jen said and that got to her.

"What are you saying about my son?" Kari said.

"Your kids, Musuko and Koji, are great kids, but Musuko is a trouble kid and Koji is like you. Nice, but might be weak." Jen said.

"Listen here no one insults my kids." Kari said.

"What's a woman like you going to do?" Jen said.

"Look just leave me alone." Kari said as she gave her a shove.

"Oh just what I thought from a mother of kids like I just said." Jen said and Kari lost it got into a fight with her. They were pulling hair, slapping, punching, Jen even gave Kari one in the eye until the others pulled them apart.

"Kari are you okay?" Sora said as Kari was holding her eye and Jen just walked away.

…

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in guys." Jeff said. The Husbands came in and Tai and Davis saw Kari with a black eye when the Wives came in.

"Jeff hold up." Tai said. "Kari what happen?"

"That is a shiner Kari." Jeff said.

"Jen and I got into an argument and she actually insulted my kids so we got into an actual fight." Kari said.

"Jen why would you do that?" Jeff said.

"I was just angry and annoy with her since she wouldn't listen to me about toughening up." Jen said.

"Well I've seen this kind of thing before so would you Wives like to give up the challenge?" Jeff said.

"Whoa hold up I'm not going to let Jen just walk away after what she did." Davis said.

"You want payback?" Jeff said.

"Oh I do and I intend to get it." Davis said.

"Same here since that's my sister." Tai said and the Wives were okay with it.

"Well let's get down to the immunity challenge. I'll take it back." Jeff said and Hannah gave the idol. "Once again immunity is back up for grabs. In this challenge it will be like soccer except the other team can get in the way and try to get 1 point unless it gets to rough. Best out of 3 wins. Wives who's sitting out?"

"We will Jeff." Mimi said about her and Kari.

"Kari and Mimi are sitting out take a spot on the bench. Everyone else get ready." Jeff said and they were on a mud field. "Here we go for immunity. Survivors ready, Go!" They all rushed in to get the ball. "It's an all-out sprint for the ball." Tai managed to get it. "Tai has the ball and is heading for the goal." The Wives were trying to stop him, but the others were giving him room to go. Davis pushed Jen down. "Jen is pushed down."

"That's for hurting my wife you*****." Davis said. (AN: I don't even use words like that in real life so I couldn't type it.) Tai is heading for the goal and shoots.

"GOAL! That's a point for the Husbands." Jeff said and everything was reset. "We are playing best out of 3. Go." They all rushed in and Sora managed to get the ball this time. Davis was trying to get it. "Sora has the ball, but Davis is trying to steal it." Mina got Davis out of the way and Sora kicked it. "GOAL! Sora scored for the Wives. Next one will win this. Go." They all hurried through and getting mud everywhere. "Things are getting messy here. Who's gonna score?" Matt managed to get the ball and the others hold the girls so he went in and. "GOAL! Husbands win immunity." They had all had mud all over them. "Husbands congratulations. Davis do you feel better?"

"I will when that she demon is out of here." Davis said.

"Husbands grab your stuff head back to camp." Jeff said and they left. "Wives the only thing I got for you is an icepack for Kari."

"Thanks Jeff." Kari said as she placed it by her eye.

"I'll see you tonight at tribal council." Jeff said and they left.

….

Wives Day 14

The girls were washing the mud off and Mimi and Kari were on shore.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mimi said.

"I'll be fine. I just can't believe Jen." Kari said.

…

Mimi-Wives tribe, Cook show host

"Jen went crazy on Kari, but insulting her kids, that's going too far."

"So we're voting out Jen?" Kari said.

"We don't even need to check with the others. She's out of here." Mimi said.

…..

Tribal Council

The Wives arrived and took a seat.

"Well here we are when you were doing well in the immunity challenges." Jeff said. "Why don't you girls tell me what happen with Jen and Kari."

"I was just trying to help the team and give a little advice." Jen said.

"You were saying stuff like I can't handle myself without Tai." Kari said.

"Jen why would you say that?" Jeff said.

"It's just I don't think Kari can handle herself. She's nice and a great person, but she needs to toughen up in this game." Jen said.

"This isn't a fight with an evil digimon." Kari said.

"If you don't let me talk I'm going to throw you in that fire." Jen said. "I'm just saying that we need to go all out. The guys might be holding back, but that doesn't mean we should."

"Kari do you agree with her?" Jeff said.

"I say we are doing fine. I like to win, but if we use our full strength all the time then we'll be taken down near the end." Kari said.

"I'm with Kari and after what Jen did I'm not going to listen to her." Sora said.

"Well it is time to vote. Hannah you're up." Jeff said and she went up.

"You hurt who is like my sister so see yeah you Psyco Path." Sora said as her vote was for Jen.

"I don't need a goody goody like you slowing me down." Jen said as her vote was for Kari. Kari sat down as she was the last.

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said and came back with them. "Anyone who has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so." No body went. "Once the votes have been decided person will be ask to leave tribal council. First vote, Jen."

"Jen"

"Kari, 1 vote Kari, 2 votes Jen,"

"Jen, 3 votes Jen, 1 vote Kari. Seventh person voted out of Survivor Husbands VS Wives, Jen. That's 4, that's enough, need to bring me your torch." Jeff said and Jen came up. "Jen tribe has spoken." Her fire was out and without saying a word she left. "Well this has been a crazy day. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."


	7. Lazy

Wives Day 15

The Wives were relaxing on the sand and were happy Jen was gone.

"How's your eye Kari?" Sora said.

"It will be fine." Kari said.

"Here let me help with that." Mimi said and after a couple minutes Kari's black eye was gone. "There now it doesn't look so bad."

"Thanks Mimi." Kari said.

"I'm just trying to help." Mimi said, but the others didn't agree.

….

Hannah-Wives tribe, Accountant

"Mimi is a nice girl, but she's not that much help. She wouldn't help set up camp the first day, she hardly takes part in the challenges, and now she's saying she helped with Kari's black eye. I don't think so."

…

Husbands Day 15

Davis was doing some kicks on a tree, but it would be killer on the foot.

"Davis I think the tree has had enough." T.K. joked.

"It's lucky it's not Jen." Davis said.

….

Davis-Husbands tribe, Noodle cart owner

"I am so mad at Jen after what she did to Kari. What I also heard from the last challenge she also insulted our kids. If she doesn't apologize when I get home she will be in real trouble."

…

"I'm upset with Jen too, but I don't think she'll be a problem anymore. I guarantee she was voted out." T.K. said.

"She better or I'm going to let her have it in every challenge." Davis said.

…..

Reward Challenge

"Come on in guys." Jeff said and they came in. "Husbands get a look at your Wives. Jen was voted out in the last challenge."

"Yes!" Davis whispered.

"Guys ready to get through today's reward challenge?" Jeff said and they were. "In this you will run in to that area and dig in the sand for a bag. There are 3 so 3 will go in. When all 3 have been collected the fourth person will open them and solve a pyramid shape puzzle. First team to solve the puzzle wins. You guys want to know what you're playing for?" Jeff removed the cloak and revealed fresh fruit. "Fruit that will be useful in your supplies and for the body. Wives you have one extra person, you can't sit out the same person in back to back challenges, who's sitting out?" The girls talked it over.

"I'm sitting out in this time." Sora said.

"Sora is sitting out for the first time. Take a spot on the bench, the rest of you give a minute to strategize." Jeff said. "Here we go for reward. Survivors ready, Go!" Tai and Mina went running in the area looking for their bags. "You need to find a bag that has the puzzle pieces." Tai and Mina kept digging and Tai found one. "Tai has a bag." Tai ran back and Matt went running in. Mina hurried and got one. "Mina has a bag." Mina came in and Kari went in now looking for the second bag. "Each team has 1 bag now. You need to have 3."

"Got it." Matt said as he got another bag.

"Matt has a bag." Jeff said and when he got back Davis went in. "It's Davis and Kari now."

"Where is it?" Kari complained until she got it.

"Kari has a bag now." Jeff said. Mimi went in now, but wasn't digging so much. "Mimi is in now, but she's barely trying." Davis managed to get his bag. "Davis has a bag now. Start working on your puzzle."

"You've got this T.K." Matt said.

"T.K.'s working on the puzzle now, but the wives are still in this." Jeff said.

"Come on Mimi actually dig." Hannah said. Luck was on Mimi's side.

"Mimi has her bag now, start working on your puzzle." Jeff said and Hannah got to work. "This is still anyone's game." Hannah was making good work since she was smart. "Hannah is working fast here."

"Child's play." Hannah said as she placed the last piece.

"Wives win reward." Jeff said. "Wives come get your reward." Sora and Mimi got the baskets of fruit and went back to camp. "Husbands got nothing for you. Grab your stuff head back to camp." The guys left with sad faces.

….

Wives Day 16

Mina was taking an apple out of the basket when she noticed a letter and couldn't believe it.

….

Mina-Wives tribe, Vet

"I look into the basket and I see a clue to a hidden immunity idol. It's best I play it safe because I don't want to happen what happen to Clare."

….

"The idol lies with in a wooden well that has no water, dry as dirt, and lies with in the forest." The letter said.

"What kind of well is wood?" Mina said. She goes into the forest trying to find something like a well, but no luck.

…

Husbands Day 16

T.K. was in the forest trying to find the idol as well.

…

T.K.-Husbands tribe, Novelist

"I'm trying to find that idol again since within the reward challenges we won there hasn't been a clue and I got to work fast here."

…..

"If I was an idol where would I be this time?" T.K. said. He reached in to a tree and found it. "Yes." Then he hurried back to camp.

…

"I can't draw suspicion even to Matt so I got to be careful, but I got the idol again." T.K. said in the camera.

…..

Wives Day 17

Mina got up early to find the idol. Then she came across a tree stump.

"Wait a minute." Mina said and reached in and found it. "Wow this is the idol."

….

Mina-Wives tribe, Vet

"I actually found it. I actually found the hidden immunity idol it's unbelievable."

…..

"Mina what are you doing out here?" Hannah said.

"Hannah look I found the hidden immunity idol." Mina said showing the necklace.

"No way you actually did?" Hannah said not believing this. "Any way I wanted to talk to you. Mimi is being lazy. She isn't helping around the camp."

"You saying we should get rid of her?" Mina said.

"Yes she's just treating this like a vacation since we're in Hawaii." Hannah said. "She better shape up or it's bye-bye."

….

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in guys." Jeff said. The Husbands and the Wives came in for the challenge. "You guys ready to get through today's immunity challenge?" They were set. "Tai I'll take it back." Tai gave the bird back. "Once again immunity is back up for grabs. In this challenge you will race on a greece path. When you get through you need to go through a set of monkey bars. When you're through that you must race through a set of stairs to raise your flag. First team to the top wins. Wives you have one extra player who's sitting out?"

"I'm sitting out Jeff." Mimi said without talking with the others.

"Mimi is sitting out, take a spot on the bench. The rest of you get ready." Jeff said. "Here we go for immunity. Survivors ready, Go!" They all went running and started slipping. "You need to get through that path, but it's not easy.

"Oh that's gonna bust it." Davis said as he was doing the splits.

"Oh that has to hurt." Jeff said. The girls managed to get through. "The Wives are in the league now." They started climbing the monkey bars, but their hands were slipping. "After that path it's not easy to keep a grip." The guys managed to get through. "The Husbands are at the monkey bars." They used all their strength to keep a grip on the bars and were able to make it. "The Husbands have made it through, but now they have to make it up the stairs the hardest part." Sora was able to make it through the bars with Mina. "Sora and Mina have made it, but you can't go until they all have made it." The guys were close to the top even when they were going slow. "The Husbands are almost at the top this could be it." Matt raised the flag. "Husbands win immunity."

"Great can I get help now I'm still suffering?" Davis said.

"Husbands congratulations." Jeff said as he handed the idol. "You guys are safe from tribal council. Wives I'll see you there." They got their stuff and left.

….

Mina-Wives tribe, Vet

"Hannah was right. Mimi was no help and she has to go."

….

Tribal council

The Wives arrived at tribal council.

"Ladies let's talk now." Jeff said.

"I really don't see what's to talk about." Mimi said.

"I do and about you." Hannah said.

"Me?" Mimi said.

"What's wrong with Mimi Hannah?" Jeff said.

"Lately she hasn't been much help in the challenges or in camp. Every time we had to sit someone out she tried to get in. We didn't even talk about her sitting out." Hannah said.

"I didn't want to go through greece." Mimi said.

"That's not the point you haven't been much help." Mina said.

"You see I'm not the only one. We're not here on a vacation we're here to compete." Hannah said.

"Well I help Kari with her black eye." Mimi said.

"Putting make up on her isn't help." Hannah said.

"She won't look bad on camera now." Mimi said.

"We're not here to be on T.V. Mimi. Looks don't matter on this show." Mina said.

"Well I just don't want us to look bad." Mimi said.

"Did you not notice that most of the time we're in our underwear here?" Hannah said.

"Well it is time to vote. Kari you're up." Jeff said and she went up.

"You are lazy and we're a team in this." Mina said with her vote for Mimi. Sora sat down and she was the last.

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said as he got them and came back. "Anyone who has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it now would be the time to do so." No body went. "Okay, once the votes are final person will be ask to leave tribal council. First vote Mimi."

"Mimi"

"Mimi. Eighth person voted out and first member of our jury, Mimi. That's 4, that's enough, need to bring me your torch." Jeff said and Mimi went up. "Mimi tribe has spoken." Her torch was out and she left. "Well I guess that now you have a team of equality. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night." Then there were 8.


	8. Merging

Husbands Day 18

Tai was walking to the mail box and got the tree mail.

"Let's see what we got." Tai said. When he saw what the mail said he screamed with excitement and ran to the others.

"Tai what's got you so happy?" Matt said.

"Look at what this says." Tai said showing the letter.

"Congratulations to the two teams because as of this moment you are merging." The letter said and all the guys got happy.

…

Wives Day 18

The girls got the same letter and all of them were screaming

"Finally we're merging." Sora said.

….

Kari-Wives tribe, Kindergarten teacher

"I don't believe it we're finally merging. I can just imagine how things are going with Davis when we get together."

….

They were all heading to the area for a picnic and the guys got there. When they saw their wives they all got their attention and Sora, Mina, and Kari were all running. Kari jumped right on Davis with her legs around and kissing. Mina and T.K. came in for the kiss as well as Matt and Sora. Tai was upset Mimi wasn't around, but gave Hannah a friendly hug and hugs were going all around.

"I was hoping this day would come." Tai said.

"Now we don't need to worry about being separated." Davis said with his arm around Kari and gave her a peck.

"Hey guys look at our new color buffs." Hannah said showing purple buffs. "You have now merged and this is a map to your new camp. You can select a name for your tribe."

"How about Destine?" Sora said and they all liked it.

…

Sora-Destine tribe, Fashion designer

"I went with that name because most of us now are here with the ones we're destined to be with and we're the digidestine."

…

They were all enjoying the picnic and Matt saw something in the champagne. He was careful not to make sure the others didn't see him take it.

….

Matt-Destine tribe, Astronaut

"I look into the champagne and I saw a clue to a hidden immunity idol and to make sure Sora will be the only one to see." He dropped it down his pants.

…

After the picnic they all headed to their new camp and set it up. They were all going to enjoy themselves now and T.K. and Mina went to talk.

"I'm so glad about the tribes merging I missed you." T.K. said.

"I missed you too and look at this." Mina said showing her idol.

"You found the idol, me too." T.K. said and Mina kissed him.

"That means we're both safe." Mina said.

"Yeah, but we better play them safe." T.K. said. The others were enjoying themselves as for Davis and Kari they were lying on the shore line with Davis kissing her in the mouth as well as the side of her face and neck. Tai was watching the whole thing.

…

Tai-Destine tribe, Diplomat

"Davis and Kari keep kissing each other and it's discussing since that's my sister and they just won't stop. If they go off in the woods on their own or try to get laid I'm going to beg for us to be separated."

…

Destine Day 19

The actual husbands and wives were close to each other under the blankets the guys won. Hannah and Tai were up talking about who to vote out.

"So who do you think should go?" Tai said.

"I say Matt, T.K., Mina, or Sora." Hannah said. "All four of them are family and they have a stronger chance."

"I suppose, but it's not going to be easy to convince the others to vote them out." Tai said. Matt and Sora got up and he was showing the clue.

"Sora check this out I found a clue to a hidden immunity idol at the picnic." Matt said.

"You did?" Sora said.

"The problem is I can't seem to figure it out." Matt said.

"Well we better find it or it could be a problem." Sora said.

….

Day 20

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in guys." Jeff said. They all came in as the whole tribe. "Well I have to ask what is your tribe's name?"

"It's Destine." Sora said.

"Destine huh, well time to get through today's immunity challenge." Jeff said. "First I will take the immunity idol." Matt gave Jeff the immunity idol. "No more tribal immunity." He place it on the ground. "There is now individual immunity." He showed a necklace with spikes and a sun. "In this challenge you each will be given a dish that you must eat. We'll start with all, then the top 5 move on, then 3, then 2 and the person out of those 2 will win." They all like that. "Alright let's get started." They were all line up at a table. "Here's your first dish." It was larva and still moving and they were all grossed out. "Rock beetle larva."

"Oh I haven't eaten bugs since I was 3." Davis said.

"When you are done open your mouths to move on." Jeff said. "Survivors ready, Go!" Some of them started eating, but Mina wasn't trying. "You need to eat those fast." They opened their mouths.

"Davis is moving on."

"Tai is moving on."

"Sora is moving on."

"Matt is moving on. There's one spot left."

"T.K's moving on. Mina what happen you didn't even try?" Jeff said.

"I just couldn't I'm a vegetarian." Mina said.

"Mina, Kari, Hannah take a spot on the bench." Jeff said. They sat down and the others were ready. "Let's see what else you're eating." They saw slugs covered in extra slime. "Slugs covered in more slime then usual with a little sea water. Go!" They all ate as fast as they could and T.K. wasn't looking so good. "You need to get pass the nausea."

"Tai moving on"

"Davis moving on"

"Sora moving on. Matt, T.K. take a spot on the bench." Jeff said, but T.K. went by a rock and started throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Mina said rubbing his back.

"I don't know." T.K. said.

"Here we go next round." Jeff said they lifted the covers and saw eggs.

"An egg that's not so bad." Davis said.

"Close these eggs are duck eggs and close to hatching." Jeff said and they didn't know what to say. "Survivors ready, Go!" They cracked the eggs and let the contents fall in and started chewing. "Only two are moving on."

"Davis is moving on. One spot left who's gonna take it." Jeff said.

"Tai is moving on."

"This is my challenge. It isn't worse than what my mom use to cook." Tai said.

"Sora take a spot on the bench. Tai and Davis get ready." Jeff said. "Here we go for immunity. Survivors see what you are eating." They saw they were going to eat what look like a brain. "Pig brain."

"Oh that is so wrong what they do to these animals." Hannah said.

"Survivors ready, Go!" Jeff said and they both ate as fast as they could. "There can only be one winner. Who's it going to be?" They ate as fast as they could until. "Davis wins immunity." They all clapped for Davis. "Davis come up." He had the necklace around him. "Davis is safe from tribal council."

"Jeff hold up T.K. won't stop throwing up." Min said.

"T.K. are you okay?" Jeff said.

"I'm not sure anymore." T.K. said.

"I'll have a doctor check him out. The rest of you head back to camp." Jeff said and they left leaving T.K.

…..

Destine Day 20

They all went back to camp and after congratulating Davis on his win Tai and Hannah were talking to Davis and Kari about what they talked about before.

"You want to vote out Matt, Sora, T.K., or Mina?" Kari said.

"All four of them have a better chance of winning and taking us out if they stay." Tai said.

"If all four of them are in jury then that increases our chances." Hannah said. They didn't know that Sora was listening.

….

Sora-Destine tribe, Fashion designer

"I can't believe my closest friends would vote us out, but I knew I have to vote against my own family so why delay it, but I'm not going to like it."

….

Mina was hoping T.K. would be okay.

"Hey look." Matt said and they saw T.K. Mina went running to him and they came in a hug.

"Are you okay?" Mina said.

"Yeah I took an antacid and I just can't eat for the next 24 hours." T.K. said. After he settled in Sora told them what she heard.

"The others are planning to vote one of us out, but that had me the idea. If 3 of us were in jury and one made it to the finals that increases our chances of our family winning." Sora said.

"I have mix feelings for this." Mina said.

"Well I say we vote for either Tai or Hannah since they're the only ones without their spouse." T.K. said.

"Well I kind of like Sora's idea so I say we don't get angry if the 4 of us vote the 1 out. We know that would happen." Matt said.

….

T.K.-Destine tribe, Novelist

"Matt is saying he's okay with voting out his own family, but Mina and I are safe since we have the idols, but I don't know how I feel about this.

….

Tribal Council

They all came in and took a seat with Davis wearing the necklace.

"I'll bring in the first member of the jury." Jeff said and Mimi came up. "Mimi voted out in the last tribal council." She took a seat. "Well here we are at our first tribal council as a group. T.K. how are you feeling after the challenge?

"Much better thanks to the medicine. It just bites that I can't eat for a whole day." T.K. said.

"Tai you said that challenge was yours." Jeff said.

"I actually thought it was since that was like my mom's cooking." Tai said.

"Tai you do know mom could be watching." Kari said and she covered his mouth.

"I guess I jinxed myself because I didn't think Davis could keep all that down." Tai said.

"What can I say I have an iron stomach." Davis said.

"Matt you seem a little nervous." Jeff said.

"Well I found a clue to a hidden immunity idol, but I couldn't find it in time." Matt said.

"Well we will see if luck is on your side it is time to vote. Cannot vote for Davis everyone else is fair game. Mina you're up." Jeff said and she went up.

"It's nothing personal I'm just going with my idea." Sora said with her vote for Mina.

"I'm sorry, I like it be between us, but I don't know what else to do." Tai said with his vote for Matt

"You're a strong guy, but give someone else a chance." Min said with her vote for Tai.

"Sorry, but we're a tight group." Matt said with his vote for Hannah. Hannah sat down since she was the last.

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said and got the votes. "Anybody has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it now would be the time to do so." Both T.K. and Mina went up. "Any votes against T.K. or Mina will not count. First vote Mina, does not count.

"Matt."

"Mina, does not count."

"Matt"

"Matt"

"Tai"

"Tai, one vote left."

"Hannah. Matt has the most votes so Matt is eliminated and second member of jury. Need to bring me your torch." Jeff said and Matt came up. "Matt tribal has spoken." His torch was out.

"Later guys." Matt said as he left.

"Well you are on even grounds now. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, good night." Jeff said and now there are 7.

…..

I have the finalist plan out, but I can't decide so I want to know who you want to win and we'll see.


	9. Depressed

Destines Day 21

T.K. was walking through the woods checking the mail.

…

T.K.-Destine tribe, Novelist

"I'm a little upset that Matt is gone so I hope there's something good today."

….

He checked the mail box and saw a phone in it with a letter.

"Oh this can only mean one thing." T.K. said as he went to the others. "Hey guys check this out."

"This phone will allow you to read messages from the ones you love and hear a video." The letter said.

"You mean we get here from our kids and parents?" Davis said.

"Yeah let's check it out." T.K. said and he played the phone.

"Hi Daddy." Tai's son Tyson said on the phone.

"Tyson." Tai said.

"I really miss you and I know you're doing great. I love you Dad." Tyson said and Tai was crying.

"Hey Mom and Dad." Davis and Kari's sons Musuko and Koji said on the phone.

"It's the boys." Kari said.

"We know you're doing great out there." Musuko said.

"We miss you and hope you come home soon." Koji said and Davis had Kari in his arm.

"Hi out there Mom." Sora's kids Natalie and Tobi were on the phone.

"Oh my god it's Tobi and Natalie." Sora said.

"We miss you Mom and Tobi won't stop crying." Natalie said.

"We hope the game will end soon so you can come home." Tobi said and Sora let the water go.

"Hi out there Mom and Dad." T.K. and Mina's children Lila and Benson said.

"We know you're both doing great out there." Lila said.

"We love you guys and miss you." Benson said and they were both crying.

"Oh god I miss them." Mina said.

"Hi Mom." Hannah's daughters Alice and Uria said.

"We miss you so much." Alice said.

"It's got to be icky out there, but you're holding tough like a Hida." Uria said. After that they were all crying with joy.

….

Kari-Destine tribe, Kindergarten teacher

"It was so nice to hear the kids. It just upsets me that we still have 18 days out here until we can see them." She began to cry again.

….

Reward Challenge

"Come on in guys." Jeff said and they all came in. "You guys ready to get through today's reward challenge? First you guys got a phone and you all watch the videos from your kids."

"Yeah it was so nice to hear them." Sora said.

"Well you're going to like this. Kari step forward." Jeff said and she came up. "Tell me about your sons."

"Koji he's an angel and Musuko may get in trouble, but he's such a good kid with a big heart." Kari said.

"Well than here's your son Koji." Jeff said and Koji came running.

"Mommy!" Koji said and Kari and Davis were happy. She picked him up and wouldn't let him down.

"Sora you're up now." Jeff said and Sora came forward. "What about your kids?"

"Tobi and Natalie are great kids. They may fight, but Natalie is a good sister." Sora said.

"Well I could only bring one kid per parent so here's your daughter Natalie." Jeff said and Natalie came running in and she and Sora came in a hug.

"Oh I missed you so much." Sora said.

"I missed you too." Natalie said.

"Tai your turn." Jeff said with Tai coming up. "What's your family like?"

"Tyson is my son and Mason is Mimi's and you wouldn't believe what it's like for Malcolm. We're lucky he's watching them." Tai said.

"That's right Mason is your step son so here's Tyson." Jeff said and Tyson came.

"Daddy!" Tyson said and Tia gave his son a big hug. Kari was happy to see her nephew.

"Davis." Jeff said with him coming forward. "Since we already know about your son from what Kari said I'll just skip to Musuko coming out." Musuko came running to his dad.

"Hey Dad." Musuko said and Davis came in a hug with his son and went to Kari who was happy to see her sons together.

"Mina it's your turn." Jeff said and Mina came forward. "What are your kids like?"

"Lila is our oldest since she's 12 and a great girl and Benson is great too since he's there for his friends and family." Mina said.

"Well here's your son." Jeff said and Benson came running.

"Hey Mom." Benson said and she wouldn't let her son go. Sora was happy to see her nephew.

"Hannah it's your turn." Jeff said. "What are your daughters like?"

"Alice is following in her father's footsteps and Uria would love to be here, but not like this." Hannah said.

"Well we know that so here's Alice." Jeff said and Alice came running by.

"Hi Mom!" Alice said and she and Hannah came together.

"Well now that that's done." Jeff said.

"Oh come on." T.K. said.

"I'm kid ding we didn't forget you T.K." Jeff said. "Here's your daughter."

"Daddy!" Lila said as she ran and T.K. spins her around.

"Now that's all of them." Jeff said. "Now since the kids are different ages and sizes they will just be cheering. In this challenge you each will be going through a wood box with sticks in the way. You can go any direction except straight. The first to get through wins reward. You want to know what you're playing for?" They were all saying yes. "The winning person takes their kid with them on a cruise around Hawaii for 1 day and they can stay until the end of the immunity challenge." They all enjoyed that. "Let's get started." They were lined up in front of the box with the kids watching. "Here we go for reward. Survivors ready, Go!" They all went running in.

"Come on Mom." Natalie said.

"You can do this Dad." Tyson said. They were all climbing through the box.

"Remember you cannot go straight." Jeff said. "Any other direction is allowed. There's a lot on the line." T.K. and Tai were pulling out farther than the others. "It seems to be a race between Tai and T.K."

"Go Dad." Lila said.

"You've got this Daddy." Tyson said. Tai's foot got caught and he fell to the bottom.

"Oh that has to hurt. Tai are you okay?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, but I think I'm stuck." Tai said and T.K. got through.

"T.K. wins reward." Jeff said. They all got out and Lila and T.K. were next to Jeff. "T.K. congratulations. In addition you get to bring an extra person and their kid with you."

"Well I want to be with my family so obviously Mina." T.K. said and she and Benson came forward.

"Now you get to bring one more person." Jeff said and T.K. didn't know what to do.

"Really just one?" T.K. said and Jeff nodded. "Well she's my best friend and I want her happy so I'm going with Kari." Kari and Koji came up.

"Okay you guys are going on the cruise. The rest of you say goodbye." Jeff said. The others said their goodbye to their kids while T.K., Mina, and Kari left for the cruise.

….

Destine Day 21

They arrived back at camp and were upset, but not as upset as Tai.

…

Davis-Destine tribe, Noodle cart owner

"I'm mad with T.K. He says he wants to be with his family, but he takes my wife instead of his sister in law Sora."

….

Sora noticed how Tai was upset and wanted to know what's wrong.

"Hey Tai are you okay?" Sora said as she saw tears.

"I'm fine I just wish I had more time with Tyson." Tai said.

…..

Tai-Destine tribe, Diplomat

"I really miss Tyson after this and it's killing me not seeing him. It's been hard to take care of him since my first wife Samantha died and now I don't know what to do." He cried even more.

…

Cruise

T.K., Mina, and Kari were having a great time on the boat since they had their kids.

"This is amazing." Lila said.

"I'm just glad you two are here." T.K. said to his kids.

"How have the others have been?" Kari said.

"Great since Godfather Ross, Aunt Jun, and the others have been taking care of us." Koji said.

…..

Kari-Destine tribe, Kindergarten teacher

"Our friend Ross has been helping taking care of the kids until we got back, but I'm glad Koji is here. I just wish so were Davis and Musuko."

…..

Destine Day 22

The others have just got back to camp and Davis was happy Koji was with them until the immunity challenge.

"Hey there little buddy." Davis said as he picked up Koji. Tai was still a little upset. Kari and Davis were with Koji on the beach while he was playing. "Kari we need to talk."

"What is it?" Kari said.

"Sora told us that Tai has been depressed since Tyson had to leave. We were thinking, we're not doing this to get rid of him, we think we should vote him out for his own good." Davis said.

"You want me to vote out my own brother." Kari said.

"Just think about it." Davis said. They had dinner and the kids were sleeping with them.

….

Immunity Challenge Day 23

"Come on in guys." Jeff said and they all came in. "You guys ready to get through today's immunity challenge?" They were with the kids taking a seat on the bench. "Davis I'll take it back." Jeff said and he took the necklace from Davis. "Immunity is back up for grabs. In this challenge you will try to get to the other side of a beam while being connected to a rope. The first 2 to make it move on to the final round where they will have 2 to deal with. First one through to ring the bell wins immunity. We're draw for spots and get started." They were at different color beams. "Here we go for immunity. Survivors ready, Go!" They all went over and under the beams as fast as they could.

"Go Mom and Dad." Lila said.

"You can do it Mom and Dad." Koji said.

"Good luck to you too Aunt Sora." Benson said. They were each going as fast as they could, but Tai wasn't doing so well.

"Everyone is going, but Tai is not even trying. That will cost him." Jeff said. Sora, Mina and Kari were making great time. "Sora, Mina, and Kari are going farther than the others. It's a race between them." Mina made it through first. "Mina is moving on. Who will gain the other spot?" Sora was able to make it through before Kari. "Sora is moving on. Here we go. Mina and Sora ready, Go!" They both started climbing double beams and it made it harder. "Double the beams make it harder, but first to make it wins."

"Come on Mom." Benson said.

"You're almost there." Lila said.

"Who's going to ring the bell?" Jeff said. Sora was just ahead and she got to the bell. "Sora wins immunity. Sora come on up." Jeff put the necklace on her. "Sora is safe from tribal council." Tai still seemed upset. "Kari, T.K., Mina say goodbye to your kids."

"Be good until me or Daddy get back." Kari said before giving Koji a peck.

"Take care of your brother." Mina said.

"And be nice to your sister." T.K. said and the guys left.

"Alright grab your stuff, head back to camp." Jeff said.

…

Sora-Destine tribe, Fashion designer

"We all know why Tai lost and it's the reason we're going to send him home."

…..

Tribal Council

They arrived and they took a seat.

"I'll bring in the members of our jury." Jeff said as Mimi and Matt came. "Mimi, Matt who was voted out at last tribal council. Tai what happen at the challenge?"

"I just couldn't concentrate." Tai said.

"We know because you miss Tyson after today." Davis said.

"Tai we all miss our kids." Kari said.

"I know, but none of you went through what I went through." Tai said.

"What did you go through Tai?" Jeff said.

"My first wife Samantha died in a car accident and it has been hard taking care of Tyson before I married Mimi. I just don't know what to do." Tai said and started to cry.

"I don't think anything else needs to be said. Sora has immunity you cannot vote for Sora everyone else is fair game." Jeff said. "Davis you're up." Davis went up and they started voting.

"We're doing this for your own good." Sora said with her vote for Tai. Tai stopped crying so he can vote.

"Sora is your sister in law and you took my sister in that reward." Tai said with his vote for T.K. He sat down and it was time.

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said and he got it. "Anyone who has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it now would be the time to do so." No body went. "Once the votes have been decided person will be ask to leave tribal council. First vote T.K."

"Tai"

"Tai"

"Tai"

"Tai, 4 votes Tai, 1 vote T.K."

"Tenth person voted out and third member of our jury, Tai. That's 5, that's enough, need to bring me your torch." Jeff said and Tai came up. "Tai tribe has spoken." His flame was out and he left. "Well your hearts were in the right place. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, goodnight." Then there was 6.


	10. Pass Out

Destines Day 24

They were all relaxing by the sand and Kari wasn't looking to happy.

"Hey are you okay?" Davis said.

"I'm just a little upset that I voted for Tai." Kari said.

…..

Kari-Destine tribe, Kindergarten teacher

"I don't like that I had to vote out Tai, but I'm also a little glad since he won't be upset. Right now I have mix emotions."

…..

"Hey guys check this out." T.K. said as he had some money and a letter.

"Here is money for the Survivor auction. Each player receives $500 and can use it however they want. In addition there will be no reward challenge" The letter said.

"Sweet we finally get real food." Sora said as they each took $500.

…

Auction

"Come on in guys." Jeff said as they took a seat on the bleachers. "Welcome to the Survivor auction. Here's how it will work, you each received $500. You can spend as much as you want, but there will be no sharing a prize. You guys ready?" They were ready for what they will get. "First item." He removed a cover and there was beer in an ice bucket.

"120" Hannah said.

"Hannah starts with 120." Jeff said.

"140" T.K. said.

"200" Hannah said.

"Hannah wages 200 going once, twice, sold." Jeff said as he pounded his hammer and Hannah gave the money for the beer and took it. It was refreshing. "Next item is a nice shower." He showed a mini wooden shower.

"200" Mina said.

"220" Kari said.

"240" Mina said.

"290" Kari said.

"Kari wages 290 going once, twice, sold." Jeff said and Kari went to the shower after handing her money. She got her clothes off when she was in and started the water.

"Work it Kari." Hannah said.

"Jeff please let me get in there with her." Davis said.

"Sorry Davis." Jeff said. Kari dried off and they went back to the stands. "Next item will remain cover."

"120" T.K. said.

"140" Sora said.

"270" Davis said.

"Davis comes in with 270. Going once, twice, sold." Jeff said and it showed a whole pizza. "Davis you can trade this for rice and beans for the camp." He place bags on them and the others liked it.

"I would want that pizza, but I'm sticking with my friends." Davis said as he gave the money and took the bags and everyone was thanking him.

"Next item will remain cover." Jeff said.

"200" T.K. said.

"280" Mina said.

"370" Sora said.

"Sora with 370 going once, twice, sold." Jeff said. "Here's what you got, fresh sand which." Sora gave him the money and took it to the stands and it was big. "Next item I will not show yet."

"Whatever it is I'm going with 250." Hannah said.

"310" T.K. said.

"340" Mina said.

"400" T.K. said.

"T.K. at 400 going once, twice, sold." Jeff said and T.K. handed his money. "Here's what you got and you can share this with the tribe and eat it in 60 seconds." He showed a big bowl of spaghetti. T.K. took it with some forks to the others. "60 seconds starts now." They all ate as fast as they could. They were enjoying fresh cook spaghetti. "You cannot take it with you when time is up." They ate even faster. "Time! I'll take this back. No more items. Head back to camp and get ready for the challenge." They all left.

…

Destines Day 25

Davis was by the beach and working out.

"You know you look real handsome when you work out." Kari said.

"Well I got to keep these muscles for my cart and for this." Davis said when he picked her up and spins her around. "I know how much you like them." Then they came in for a kiss and when they separated she noticed something about him.

"Hey is something bothering you? You don't look well." Kari said.

"I'm fine really." Davis said. Sora was watching everything.

…..

Sora-Destine tribe, Fashion designer

"I've never seen a couple like Davis and Kari. Everyone didn't think they were look so good together, but Davis does what he doesn't even like for her. I can't think of a better guy for Kari."

….

"You sure you're okay?" Kari said.

"I'm fine I think I'm just going to lie down." Davis said.

…

Davis-Destine tribe, Noodle cart owner

"I don't know what's wrong with me, but I feel like I'm about to pass out. I hope I'll be better after rest."

….

Immunity challenge, Day 26

"Come on in guys." Jeff said and they all came in. "You guys ready to get through today's immunity challenge?" They were. "Sora I'll take back immunity." Sora gave back the necklace. "Once again immunity is back up for grabs. In this challenge you will be divided into 2 teams. 1 person will be rolled in a ball by the other 2. Once there you will get a metal ball through a maze. Then those 3 will solve a maze of their own. First person to get through the maze wins immunity. We'll draw for spots and get started." They were all divided Davis and T.K. were pushing Hannah in a blue ball. Kari and Mina were pushing Sora in a red one. "Here we go for immunity. Survivors ready, Go!" They were pushing the balls to the mazes. "When you get to the mazes the person inside the ball will tell you what to do." Sora, Kari, and Mina made it first, but the others made it too.

"Okay move it to the left." Sora said with Kari on the left and Mina on the right.

"Okay to the left guys." Hannah said as T.K. lifted and Davis pushed. "Okay push it up." T.K. tried, but Davis wasn't doing so well.

"Davis come on you got to lift." T.K. said.

"Something is going on. The red team is pulling out ahead." Jeff said.

"Davis come on lift man it's too heavy for me." T.K. said. Davis was breathing hard and fell over. "Davis!"

"Whoa hold up." Jeff said.

"Davis!" Kari said as she turned around to see if he's okay. "Davis can you hear me?" She tried shaking him, but he wasn't responding. They were getting concerned.

"I'm okay let's keep going." Davis said, but tired.

"I don't think so." Jeff said. "Challenge is off. The rest of you head back to camp I'm going to have the doctors check on him." Kari gave him a kiss before leaving and went with the others. The doctors came and were checking on him. "How's he doing?"

"We have an oxygen mask to keep him going if that's the problem." The doctor said.

"I'm fine really." Davis said.

"Davis just hold up." Jeff said.

"Here try drinking some water." The doctor said and he sipped it down. "Apparently he's dehydrated and his blood sugar is dangerously low. In order to keep him from passing out again he has to be taken out because the work is too much."

"I'm going to be fine." Davis said.

"Davis usually it's your choice, but for your own good I'm going to have to pull you out." Jeff said. Davis placed his hand over his eyes and began to cry. "I'm sorry. I'll go tell the others." He left and Davis was left crying.

…

Destine

Kari was sitting on the camp worried about Davis.

"Hey I'm sure he's okay." Mina said.

"Davis is a strong guy he'll pull through." Sora said.

"You're right he's strong." Kari said and it began to rain.

"That's not a good sign." Hannah said.

"Neither is that." T.K. said as Jeff came by.

"Jeff where's Davis?" Kari said all concerned.

"Davis passed out due to dehydration and low blood sugar." Jeff said. "I'm afraid I had to pull him out for his own good." Kari began to cry now. "He will come back as our fourth member of the jury. No tribal council and there are only 5 of you left now. Good night." Jeff said and left. Davis was taken to a boat and upset he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Kari. Kari was sitting and crying and Sora was comforting her. There are only 5 left and the end is in 12 days.


	11. Apart

Destine Day 27

It was raining and Kari hasn't move all day and had the same depressed look.

"Poor girl look at her." Mina said.

"I've never seen her like this." T.K. said.

…..

T.K.-Destine tribe, Novelist

"Kari is so depressed. First she had to vote out her friends, then her own brother, and now since Davis had to leave she won't move. I'm upset to with him gone I'm the only guy left."

….

"Hey Kari it will be okay." Sora said. "Look I know you're upset Hannah and I were when Cody and Matt left."

"It's just I wanted him to stay with me even if he can't compete." Kari said.

"Hey don't forget you'll see him as a member of the jury." Sora said. That had her move.

"You're right I'll be fine since I know he can come in as jury member." Kari said.

"There's the Kari I know." Sora said as they came in a sister hug.

….

Reward Challenge, Day 28

"Come on in guys." Jeff said and they all came in. "You guys ready to get through today's reward challenge?" They were set to go. "Kari how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine since Davis will be back on jury." Kari said.

"Well let's get to the challenge." Jeff said. "One by one you will toss a ball into the circle. Each zone is a different point and the one in the middle is worth the most with 10 points. You each will have 3 balls. You want to know what you're playing for?" They all wanted to know. "You will be taken to a spa for massages, manicures, and if you want a waxing. We're draw for spots and get started." They each were in line for their toss. "Here we go for reward. Sora you're first." Sora stand by a cliff and toss her ball. "There it goes." It landed in the 7 zone. "That's 7 points."

"My turn." Hannah said.

"Okay Hannah." Jeff said she tossed her ball and landed in the 6 zone. "That's 6 points. Next one up." Kari came up now. "Ready Kari?" She nodded and tossed it and it landed in the 6 zone. "That's 6 points."

"Well ladies always go first." T.K. said as Mina came up. Mina tossed her ball and it landed in the 5 zone.

"That's 5 points." Jeff said. "T.K. you're up now." T.K. got over and tossed his ball and landed in the 4 zone. "That's 4 points and Sora is in the league. Time for round 2." Sora came up for her second toss. After she tossed it, it landed in the 6 zone. "That's 6 so now you have 13." Hannah was the next to go. "Go on Hannah." She tossed the ball and landed in the 5 zone. "That's 5 points, that's 11." After that Kari was next. She tossed the ball and it landed in the 6 zone again. "That's 6 points so now you have 12." Mina was next and when she tossed her ball it landed in the 5 again. "That's 5 points, you have 10." T.K. got up and he tossed it landed in the 9. "That's 9 points so you and Sora are tied for first place at 13. Final round for the winner."

"Okay I got this." Sora said. She tossed her ball and it landed in the 7.

"That's 7 points your final total is 20." Jeff said. Hannah came up and tossed her ball and it landed in the 6. "In the 6 zone so your total is 17." Kari came up now and when she tossed it the ball landed in the 4. "That's 4 points your total is 16." Mina came up now and when she tossed her ball it landed in the 8. "That's 8 points so your total is 18. T.K. you need an 8 to win." T.K. got up and when he tossed the ball he got lucky and landed in the 10. "That's 10 points bringing you to 23, T.K. wins reward. T.K. congratulations and in addition you can bring one extra person.

"Well it's obvious I'm taking Mina." T.K. said and Mina came forward.

"The only couple left. Sora, Kari, Hannah got nothing for you. Grab your stuff, head back to camp." Jeff said and they all left.

…

Spa

Mina was getting a massage on her back.

"Oh put some pressure on my lower back I haven't got a massage since my kids were born." Mina said.

"Ahhh!" Mina heard T.K. screamed since we was getting a waxing.

…..

Destine Day 29

The girls were sitting by a burning fire.

"Hey girls who should we vote out after the challenge?" Hannah said.

"I don't know. Who do you have in mind?" Sora said.

"T.K. or Mina. They're the only couple left and if they keep winning reward challenges then we won't be able to get any of the good stuff." Hannah said.

…

Kari-Destine tribe, Kindergarten teacher

"Hannah s saying we should vote out T.K. or Mina because they're still together. I can't stand not being here without my brother or husband. How am I suppose to without my best friend."

….

T.K. and Mina came back to camp.

"Well you two look like you had a good time." Kari said.

"I've never got a massage since I had the kids." Mina said.

…..

T.K.-Destine tribe, Novelist

"During our time at the spa Mina I talked and think Hannah should be the next to go. We just need to convince one person to vote her out.

…

Kari and T.K. were walking and T.K. was trying to convince Kari to vote Hannah out.

"You want to vote out Hannah?" Kari said.

"Yeah if she goes then it will be us originals." T.K. said.

"What about Mina?" Kari said.

"We discussed this when Matt was voted out. We're okay with voting out a family member." T.K. said.

…

Kari-Destine tribe, Kindergarten teacher

"T.K. says he's okay with voting out his own wife and is telling me this. I don't know what to do now."

…

Immunity Challenge, Day 30

"Come on in guys." Jeff said and they all came in. "You guys ready to get through today's immunity challenge?" They were ready to go. "Immunity is up for grabs after the last immunity challenge. In this challenge you will be staying in the water under metal fences for air as the water rises. Last person standing wins immunity. We're draw for spots and get started." They were at a different color fence. "Here we go for immunity. Survivors ready, Go!" They dived in and place their faces against the metal for air and the water was rising. "You need to stay in the water for as long as you can as the water rises." They were in the water for a long time and the water came to the top as it could go. "Everyone still holding up." Mina and Sora couldn't take it anymore and they dived down. "Mina and Sora are out. We are down to 3." T.K. had his hands around his mouth for help, Kari did too, and Hannah had her face all the way she could go. Hannah couldn't take it anymore. "Hannah is out. T.K. and Kari are the only ones left." Both of them were doing their best.

"Wow I didn't know they could hold their breath like that." Sora said. Kari was having a little trouble.

"It seems Kari is having trouble. Will she back out?" Jeff said and Kari came down. "Kari is out T.K. wins immunity." T.K. heard that and came down. "T.K. congratulations." He had the necklace around his neck. "T.K. is safe from tribal council. I'll see you all there."

…..

Hannah-Destine tribe, Accountant

"Well since T.K. wins immunity then it's obvious Mina is going.

…

Tribal Council

They arrived and took a seat.

"I'll now bring in members of our jury." Jeff said. "Mimi, Matt, Tai, and Davis who was out of the last challenge." Kari was happy to see her brother and Husband again. "T.K. you are the last husband how do you feel?"

"Well I didn't expect this. I thought one of the others would make it, but things don't go as you plan." T.K. said.

"How are you girls feeling with T.K. the last guy?" Jeff said.

"We're all upset since our husbands can't be here, but we're glad it's T.K. since he's a nice guy." Hannah said.

"Wait are you saying the others aren't?" Mina said.

"No the others a nice I'm just saying that we have a nice guy still with us." Hannah said.

"What about the rest of you?" Jeff said.

"Well it seems a little unfair. Since T.K. and Mina are the only couple left then if either of them win a reward then they just choose the other to share it." Sora said.

"I'm with Sora since none of us have our husbands." Kari said.

"Well it is time to vote. T.K. has the immunity idol, cannot vote for T.K. everyone else is fair game. Kari you're up." Kari went up and it wasn't long before they were done. "I'll go tally the votes." He got them and came back. "Once the votes have been decided person will be ask to leave tribal council. First vote, Hannah"

"Mina"

"Mina"

"Hannah, 2 votes Mina, 2 votes Hannah, one vote left. 12th person voted out of Survivor Husbands VS Wives and fifth member of our jury, Mina" Jeff said and she and T.K. were shocked. "Need to bring me your torch." Mina went up. "Mina tribal has spoken." He put out the flame and she left. "Well now you're on even playing fields. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, goodnight." Now there are 4.


	12. Final Three

Destine Day 31

The 4 remaining campers were sitting down by the beach thinking how close they will be to the end.

"I can't believe we're almost to the end." Sora said.

"The four of us are doing great." Hannah said and Kari saw T.K. upset.

"Hey you upset Mina is gone?" Kari said.

"Not as much since she will be in jury, but I guess I knew this was bound to happen." T.K. said.

…..

T.K.-Destine tribe, Novelist

"I am a little upset that Mina is gone, but just knowing I'll see her in the jury makes me happy."

….

"Hey Kari if you win what are you going to do since you already have a million dollars?" Hannah said.

"I guess that would make me and Davis the richest married couple ever." Kari said. "I really just came here to prove to myself I can take care of myself."

….

Hannah-Destine tribe, Accountant

"I have to admit from day 1 I thought it was unfair for Kari and Davis being here since their already millionaires, but I have to admit she's doing better than I thought in this game."

….

Reward Challenge, Day 32

"Come on in guys." Jeff said and they all came in. "You guys ready to get through today's reward challenge?" They were ready. "Here's how it will work. You will build a building of flat blocks. If they fall over you have to start where they still stand. The first person to get to 10ft wins. You guys want to know what you're playing for." They all wanted to know. He removed a cover and had fresh food and everything. "A tasty meal after 32 days out in the wild. We're draw for spots and get started." They were each at a table with blocks. "Here we go for reward. Survivors ready, Go!" They each started building a block building. They couldn't stack them on top of each other flat side because there wasn't enough. "You need to reach the 10ft mark. T.K. is trying to make this go fast by placing one flat side and 2 on each end standing." They all worked hard, fast, and careful not to knock the blocks down. "Sora and T.K. are working fast while Sora and Hannah are still on the ground." T.K. and Sora are have had their buildings reach up to their heads and started using steps to help them stay on top. After a few minutes T.K. was almost there. "T.K. is at the 10 if his building holds he will win." But when he placed the block his building went down by half. "Oh T.K. lost half of his blocks he has to start from there."

"You've got to be kidding me." T.K. said. Sora was using this as an opportunity.

"Sora is almost there. This could be it." Jeff said as Sora place her last block. It wobbled a little, but it hold. "Sora wins reward. Sora congratulations the meal is yours and you can have one person join you."

"Well I'm gonna go with Kari here." Sora said and Kari came up.

"Ladies enjoy your lunch. T.K. Hannah got nothing for you. Head back to camp." Jeff said as the girls would dig in and T.K. and Hannah head back to camp.

…

Destine Day 33

T.K. and Sora were discussing who they should vote out.

"So who do you want to get rid of?" Sora said.

"Well I think it should be Hannah that way it could be the 3 of us. You, me, and Kari." T.K. said.

"That would be nice and Kari would agree." Sora said.

"The question is what Hannah is going to do." T.K. said. While they were talking Hannah was trying to convince Kari to vote out either Sora or T.K.

"If we vote out Sora or T.K. then we have better chances." Hannah said.

"I don't know Hannah." Kari said.

"If both of them get voted out then they won't win and that could be good since they're family." Hannah said.

…

Kari-Destine tribe, Kindergarten teacher

"Hannah says she wants me to vote out them out, but she's too late since T.K. already told me what's going on. Hannah just can't win immunity."

…..

Immunity Challenge Day 34

"Come on in guys." Jeff said and they came in for the challenge. "You guys ready to get through today's immunity challenge?" They all said yeah. "T.K. I'll take it back." T.K. handed over the necklace. "Once again immunity is back up for grabs. In this challenge you will hold up a wooden pillar and after a while we will lower down a knot and you can only hold with one arm. When the pillar drops your out. We're draw for spots and get started." They were holding on ready to get started. "On my signal you will let go with one arm. Survivors ready, Go!" They let go and hold with one arm. "You need to use all your strength and hold on with just one arm." After some time they lowered their grip to the last knot. "In a few minutes we will lower to the last sector." Kari was struggling a little. "Kari hang in there."

"I can't." Kari said and it slipped out of her hand.

"Kari is out. We are down to three." Jeff said. "You will now lower to the last part of your rope." The remaining 3 lower their arms to the last part of the rope with no knot. "No knot to hold you back know. If you slip then nothing can hold you back." It took a while, but they were struggling to hold on to the rope. Hannah was at the edge of her rope. "Hannah isn't looking so well." The pillar slipped out of her hand. "Hannah is out. It's down to T.K. and Sora again." It was hot and the heat wasn't helping. Both of them were about to slip, but who was first until. "Sora is out, T.K. wins immunity." Just in time for his pillar slipped out. "T.K. congratulations." He had the necklace back around his neck. "T.K. is safe from tonight's tribal council. I'll see you all there where someone will be voted out." After that they left and got ready for tribal council.

…..

Tribal Council

They all arrived and took a seat.

"I'll now bring in the members of our jury. Mimi, Matt, Tai, Davis, and Mina who was voted out at the last tribal council." Jeff said and T.K. was happy to see Mina. "T.K. you won immunity twice in a row. How does it feel?"

"It feels great to have this around my neck again. I'm determined to remain in this for the other guys." T.K. said.

"So since you're the only guy left and you're playing for them." Jeff said.

"Yeah since I'm the only one and Davis and Ken were taken out." T.K. said.

"Girls what about the rest of you?" Jeff said.

"Well we want to win as much as T.K." Kari said.

"Yeah we work just as hard and we have as much of a chance." Sora said.

"Hannah what about you?" Jeff said.

"Well we do have much a chance, but he's still out numbered 3 to 1." Hannah said.

"Well that's about to change. It is time to vote. T.K. has the immunity idol, cannot vote for him, everyone else is fair game. Sora you're up." Jeff said and they went up and voted out the person and will see who will be in the final 3. Hannah sat down since she was the last. "I'll go tally the votes." Jeff got the jug and came back. "Once the votes have been decided person will be ask to leave tribal council. First vote, Sora"

"Hannah"

"Hannah, 1 vote Sora, 2 votes Hannah, one vote left. 13th person voted out of Survivor Husbands VS Wives and sixth member of the jury, Hannah. Need to bring me your torch." Jeff said and Hannah came up. "Hannah tribe has spoken." He put out the torch and she left. "Well we're near the end here. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, goodnight." They left and there are now 3.


	13. Last Challenge

Destine Day 35

Sora, T.K., and Kari were happy that they made it to the final three.

"Final three baby, oh yeah." T.K. said.

"I never thought you say something like that." Kari said.

….

T.K.-Destine tribe, Novelist

"I'm excited that we're in the final three. On the down side there is probably only one challenge left and we're going to have to vote out the other 2."

…

"We only have 4 days left." Sora said.

"I can't wait and when I get home I'm going to spend every moment with my kids." Kari said.

"Same here." T.K. said.

"I just want to say it's been a lot of fun competing against you guys." Sora said and they came together in a group hug.

…..

Destine Day 36

"Hey guys check this out." T.K. said as he got a letter.

"Instead of a reward challenge you will go down a path collecting the names of your fallen teammates. You will then burn them in their honor." The letter said. They liked it and headed up for a cliff where the trail began. They made it to a torch with Joe's name.

"Good old reliable Joe." Sora said.

"He was always there when we needed him." T.K. said.

"I didn't last long, but I'm glad I got to help like I usually do." Joe's voice said. They took the name and continued to the next one.

"Yolei oh she was such a good friend." Kari said.

"I was strong and tough and I'm glad I came with my friends." Yolei's voice said and they were at the next one.

"Clare she was a good girl." Sora said.

"I was smart and I tried my best, but I couldn't make it. I'm glad I compete." Clare's voice said. They got to another.

"Izzy was always a smart guy." T.K. said.

"I thought I could make it through brains, but I know it takes more than that." Izzy's voice said. They kept going and got to the next.

"Ken, if it wasn't for that snake bite he could still be here." T.K. said.

"I gave it my all, but I had to pull out for my friends." Ken's voice said. They enjoyed this and got to the next.

"Cody. He was young, but a great guy." Kari said.

"I may have been the youngest, but I was always there when my friends needed me." Cody's voice said. The next one Kari didn't like so much.

"Jen she was tough." Sora said.

"I can still feel that shiner she gave me." Kari said.

"I did things I regret. I let the game come before my friends, but that won't happen again." Jen's voice said and they moved on.

"Mimi. She knew how to look good, but not useful here." Sora said.

"I paid more attention to the cameras instead of the game. I guess I would have slowed them down." Mimi's voice said. They got to the next one that T.K. and Sora were waiting for.

"Matt, oh man what a council that one was." T.K. said.

"I gave it my all, but I knew this would have happen, but I'm proud to be with my friends." Matt's voice said. When they got to the next one Kari cried a little.

"Tai, oh he would be here if he was strong emotionally." Kari said.

"I appreciate what the guys did and one day I plan to return it." Tai's voice said. Kari cried more when they got to the next one.

"Davis oh god I miss him." Kari said and T.K. put his arm around her for comfort.

"I'm glad I came with these guys and I know the others are doing amazing." Davis's voice said. When they got to the next one it was T.K.'s turn.

"Mina man I miss her." T.K. said.

"I made as far as I could and I did my best and even if I didn't win I'm glad I compete." Mina's voice said. They made it to the last one.

"Hannah, she was a great girl and was tough." Sora said.

"I'm proud I made it here and I wish the others luck." Hannah's voice said. They made it to the fireplace with the names in.

"These guys did their best and I'm glad we compete against them." T.K. said.

"Well let's do this." Sora said as they started the fire and the cherished the memories of the game they had with them.

…

Destine Day 37

They were thinking now who they were going to vote out because the challenge was schedule for tomorrow.

…..

Kari-Destine tribe, Kindergarten teacher

"I was thinking after the challenge that maybe Sora should go. It could be fun being it between me and T.K."

…..

Sora-Destine tribe, Fashion designer

"Well since there are only three of us and only one can vote I was thinking of voting out Kari. I won't like it, but she already has a million and she could help me. It's 50/50.

….

T.K.-Destine tribe, Novelist

"I'm at crossroads here. I don't know who to vote for if I win the challenge. It's between my sister in law and best friend. This is probably one of the hardest decisions I have to make."

….

Immunity Challenge, Day 38

"Come on in guys." Jeff said and they came in. "You guys ready to get through today's challenge?" They were all excited. "T.K. I'll take it back." T.K. gave the necklace back. "Immunity is back up for grabs for the last time. In this challenge you will hold on to weight on a paddle to keep it from falling. Each time you will tilt it up making it harder to keep it up. If it falls, you're out. Last person standing wins immunity. We're get started." They had a paddle and about 20 pounds on it. "Here we go for immunity. Survivors ready, Go!" They were holding on with one arm on a curved stand and try to keep it from falling. "The last challenge and you need to keep it balance." They waited for a few minutes. "Alright tilt it up just a little." They moved it up a little and had it set. "You need to keep that weight from falling." It has been almost an hour and they had it up higher. "We're almost at the hour mark." Sora was struggling a little and it fell off. "Sora is out. We are down to 2. Kari and T.K." it was down to them and they were having trouble having the weight from sliding. "Either one of them is about to drop." After a while the weight fell. "Kari is out. T.K. wins immunity. T.K. congratulations for the third time." T.K. had the necklace one last time. "T.K. is safe from tribal council where one last person will be voted out. Grab your stuff head back to camp."

…

Destines Day 38

T.K. was congratulated by the girls and now was struggling what to do.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kari said as he came by.

"To be honest I don't know what to do. I have immunity, but I don't know who to vote out." T.K. said.

"I get it, but it's your choice." Kari said. "You're a good person and whatever you do it will be for the right reasons."

"Thanks Kari, but I just don't know if I do make the right choice." T.K. said with his face in his hands.

"You will always do." Kari said as she rubbed her hand on his back.

"Thanks Kari. You're the best." T.K. said and as just as a good sportsmanship or whatever she gave a peck on the cheek. "Okay if Mina saw that she'll slap us both."

…

Tribal Council

The finalist came in and took a seat.

"I'll now bring in the members of the jury." Jeff said. "Mimi, Matt, Tai, Davis, Mina, and Hannah voted out at last tribal council. Well this is the last tribal council where we will vote someone out. Is there anything you like to say?"

"I like to say that I'm proud to make it this far. I wanted to prove that I can take care of myself and that's exactly what I did." Kari said.

"We're all glad we made it this far and we will be ready." Sora said.

"Well I'm a little nervous I don't know who to vote for, but I Kari told me it will be for the right reason and I know who to vote for. I'm just not going to like it." T.K. said. "If I vote for Sora then I'll be against my best friend and Kari could get an advantage. If I vote for Kari then I'll be against my sister in law then it will be 50/50 and it just depends on who they vote for, but after all Sora has done she could win.

"Well then, it is time to vote. T.K. is the only one can vote. Whoever T.K votes for will be the person that will be eliminated. T.K. you're up." Jeff said and T.K. went up for his vote and when he came back he had a depressed look. "I'll go get the vote." Jeff got the vote and was about to read it. "14th person voted out of Survivor Husbands VS Wives, Kari. Need to bring me your torch." Kari came up and somehow she sensed this with everyone else shocked. "Kari, tribal has spoken." Her flame was out.

"Bye guys." Kari said as she left.

"Well congratulations on making it to the final 2. Grab your stuff, head back to camp and tomorrow someone will win, good night." Jeff said and T.K. and Sora left.

…

This is your last chance to tell me who you want to win because I only have one and the last chapter will be posted tomorrow.


	14. Winner

Destines Day 39

T.K. and Sora woke up.

"Morning T.K." Sora said.

"Not just any morning it's day 39." T.K. said and they came in a hug.

….

Sora- Destine tribe, Fashion designer

"I can't believe it it's day 39. This is what we've been waiting for."

…..

T.K.-Destine tribe, Novelist

"Voting out Kari the other night was not easy since she's my best friend, but I'm sure it's okay since she wasn't mad and she already has a million with Davis."

…

"I can't believe it. This is where it ends." Sora said.

"We and the others worked hard, but now it's between you and me." T.K. said.

"I just have to say I had a lot of fun." Sora said.

…

Sora-Destine tribe, Fashion designer

"I had a lot of fun on Survivor and I'm a little sad since it's ending, but happy more since I'll be going home."

….

T.K.-Destine tribe, Novelist

"This is where it's going to end. I'm a little nervous on who's going to win here, but at least it is going to be in my family."

…

Before Sora and T.K. left they followed Survivor tradition and set their camp on fire. They came together and saver the moments they had as they watch the place get burn down.

"I'm going to miss this place." Sora said.

"We had so many good times." T.K. said.

….

Tribal Council

T.K. and Sora came in and took a seat.

"I'll now bring in the members of the jury." Jeff said. "Mimi, Matt, Tai, Davis, Mina, Hannah, and Kari who was voted out at last tribal council. Well here we are at day 39 and the last tribal council. How are you guys feeling?"

"I'm excited to see who's going to win here." Sora said. "We all worked hard and I just want to say it was a thrill."

"It was a lot of fun here." T.K. said. "I just have to say we had some tough times, but it's what made this game fun and exciting."

"Well here's how the voting will work. Our jury members will ask questions and they will decide who they want to win base on your response." Jeff said. "We'll give them a minute to think." After a little bit they were ready. "Well we will get started. Matt your first." Matt came up.

"Well way to go to the both of you. I just want to ask if one person in our family vote for the other how would you feel." Matt said.

"I would be okay with whatever decision is make I'm just happy for someone in this family." Sora said.

"I would be okay too. It would be great to win, but I would be a fair sport and accept defeat." T.K. said.

"Well okay then." Matt said and took a seat.

"Tai, your turn." Jeff said and Tai came up.

"Congratulations you guys." Tai started. "I just want to know how you guys were able to stay strong through tough times."

"I was able to because we've been through worst and I did for my friends." T.K. said.

"I did because I had a reason to go on and I just wanted to do my part." Sora said and Tai sat down.

"Hannah your turn, let's go." Jeff said.

"Well good for you guys. My question is for T.K." Hannah said. "You were the only guy and were against 4 girls. How did you pull through?"

"I was able to because I had to keep going for the guys. We made a pack and I couldn't break that." T.K. said.

"Okay then." Hannah said and took a seat.

"Mimi it's your turn." Jeff said and Mimi came up.

"Well great job you guys. I just want to know how you guys were able to pull through every time." Mimi said.

"Well I was able to because I couldn't let my friends down." Sora said.

"Same thing with me and I just wanted to stay strong for them." T.K. said and Mimi sat down.

"Davis it's your turn." Jeff said.

"Well I have to say I'm glad you guys made it to the finals." Davis said. "This is for Sora. You always made it through for your friends and your love help. How is that?"

"Well I've always loved my friends. I just couldn't let them down or get hurt." Sora said.

"T.K. you always had hope, but what always you had hope." Davis said.

"Well I just needed to believe in myself. If I didn't had hope then I wouldn't be use to anyone." T.K. said.

"Thanks guys." Davis and took a seat.

"Mina it's your turn." Jeff said.

"Well I have to say I'm proud of you guys." Mina said. "How did you guys feel when you had to go against your husband/wife?"

"Well at first I didn't like it, but if there was no damage then everything's okay." Sora said.

"I didn't like it either, but it showed that our love for each other helped us out." T.K. said. and Mina took a seat.

"Kari you're the last one." Jeff said with Kari coming up.

"Good work to the best of you." Kari said. "I just want to know how you guys felt when you had tough decisions."

"Well with stuff like elimination it was real hard, but I just followed my intuition." T.K. said.

"I didn't like that stuff, but I had to do the right thing for the others." Sora said.

"Thank you." Kari said and she sat down.

"Well that was the last one. Here's how the voting will work. The jury will vote for who they want to win. Whoever has the most will win. Mimi you will start." Jeff said and she went up.

"You're a great friend and I wish you luck." Mimi said with her vote for Sora.

"You're a close friend and I've thought you deserve it when Mimi was gone." Tai said with his vote for Sora.

"A guy like you deserve this." Davis said for his vote for T.K.

"It's a tough choice, but you earned it." Kari said with her vote for T.K. Hannah sat as she was the last.

"I'll go get the votes." Jeff said. "The votes will be announced in a few days. That is when the winner will be announced." Jeff took the votes and left and they all couldn't wait.

….

Odaiba

Jeff came on to a stage in front of an audience where the others were on stage.

"Welcome to the finally of Survivor Husbands VS Wives." Jeff said. "The jury has voted for who they wanted to win. I'll read them and we shall see between T.K. and Sora. First vote, T.K." The all clapped.

"Sora" Each vote everyone clapped for.

"Sora"

"T.K."

"Sora"

"T.K., 3 votes for Sora and T.K., one vote left. The winner of Survivor Husbands VS Wives, Sora." Everyone clapped and Sora was shocked. "Congratulations Sora Ishida for winning and have one 1 million dollars." Everyone came in and hugged her and she has never been so happy.

….

Well there you go people and I wasn't playing favorites. Sora isn't really my favorite digidestine of all I just went with what people wanted.


End file.
